An Alternate Chain of Events: Volume 4
by JaneDoeEye
Summary: Part 4 to the Alternate Chain of Events 1-3, in which Harry was raised by his parents. As the fourth year of Hogwarts commences the race to save Narcissa Malfoy is on, but is Sirius up to the situation? As Rita Skeeter buzzes around rehashing the dark past, dark forces are looming ever closer that will change the lives of those inside the castle and out.
1. Prologue

**Apologies for the technical difficulties! Here's the story!**

Prologue

Dawn broke through the skies bringing the close to a night that seemed like it would never end. It was an end though. A clear separation in the lives of the people sat around the gloomy kitchen table at Grimmauld Place, after this day they would all file their lives into before and after. Today was the beginning of after and they were aching for the time before.

No one spoke. The room was filled with domestic sounds of a kettle whistling, a tap dripping and a disgruntled house elf snoring in his den. No one could bring themselves to speak, because what would they say? _Nothing_. Because when something so bad happens that it rips your world into two, there is nothing you can say. Nothing can make it better.

One by one people left the table until there were only three still sitting. Sirius was hunched at the head, his eyes were stained with red streaks and he was clutching a butterbeer bottle as tightly as he could without it shattering. His hands shook so violently whenever he let go that he kept holding on, he couldn't fall apart, he needed to focus.

A chair scraped against the stone floor and Sirius's weary head shot up. "Where are you going?"

"To bed." Harry replied tersely.

"You're not going anywhere." Sirius snapped. Guilt overwhelmed him, he swallowed and said in a much calmer voice, "please, Harry sit back down."

Harry stared straight at his godfather for a few more long moments before gradually sinking back into his uncomfortable chair. His grief hadn't progressed to Sirius's level yet, Harry felt numb, he was experiencing the odd sensation of falling in slow motion, knowing the impact of hitting the ground was imminent but unable to feel the fear of the pain. Somewhere in the back of Harry's brain he knew the pain was coming, but not yet, right now the shock was too raw. He wished Sirius would let him go to bed. He wanted more than anything to lie down and be alone and it was better being here, in an unfamiliar house, if he was home it'd be too full of - . _No_, Harry told himself firmly, he would not think about it yet.

"Why are you keeping us here?" The third voice drawled.

Harry and Sirius both turned their attention the pale boy with the blond hair.

An emotion stirred in the pit of Harry's stomach- anger. He hated Draco Malfoy with a burning rage, he wanted to hurt him, to kick and punch every part of him that he could reach. Everything that happened had been his fault. He had killed - . _No, _Harry told himself again, he needed to keep hating Draco Malfoy, and he couldn't do that if he thought about it and fell apart.

"I'm keeping you here until you draw a truce." Sirius said quietly. He surveyed the boy he supposed was his cousin, trying to find anything he recognised or could connect to. He needed to find a place in his life for this boy, he promised Cissy and after everything that had happened tonight, he owed her more than ever. "You don't have to like each other." Sirius continued grimly. "But from now on you're on the same side. We're all fighting the same battle and to do that we need to trust each other."

Harry and Draco glared at each other, there was nothing but contempt between them.

"I'm not expecting you to become best friends overnight," Sirius snapped. "But you need to become allies now, tonight can't have been for nothing." His voice broke slightly on the last word, he had perhaps minutes left of keeping up appearances before he would start to crumble. "We're all living under one roof, if you can't keep the peace then you may as well pick up your wands and kill us all now."

Both boys looked to Sirius, expecting to see some hint of irony or exaggeration but they didn't. His face was a mask of seriousness and his eyes already looked dead.

"Shake." He commanded.

Harry and Draco turned their attention back to each other, Harry's hands loosened out of their fists but he was unable to raise his arm, Draco was having the same inner battle. But after a minute, slowly and shakily, Draco's hand outstretched over the table that separated them. Harry looked Draco hard in the eye, the ball was in his court now.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unforgivable

Chapter One - Unforgivable 

_One Year Earlier_

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the boys' fourth year dormitory. The curtains around his four poster were drawn firmly closed so if anyone were to come in they wouldn't disturb him. He'd made it clear to Crabbe and Goyle that he had a migraine and wanted to be alone but he wouldn't put it past their dithering stupidity to forget and blunder in.

Draco was running over his conversation with Snape, he still wasn't sure he'd done the right thing but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Snape's face had been unreadable, Draco couldn't tell if he believed him and was truly concerned or whether he'd go running to Lucius. The latter didn't bear thinking about. Snape had only said two things, "are you sure?" and "speak of this to no one else", Draco was hardly consoled by this, he didn't know if it meant Snape was dealing with it or he was going to forget the whole conversation. If he had decided to deal with it, where would he start? Would he go to Dumbledore? Would he go to Lucius and try and trick him? Draco had so many unanswered questions, he wished Snape had given him something to go on.

Then again, Draco thought, the castle probably wasn't the safest place for serious discussions, you never knew who was listening. _Moody_. Draco shuddered. The last thing he wanted was for that nutty ex-Auror to know his mother was under the imperius curse.

_Imperius curse_. The term kept popping into his head at odd moments. Draco had first learned what it meant when was seven, he'd eavesdropped on his father and Mr Crabbe having a hushed discussion, and that's when he heard his father say he had put a man under the curse. Draco distinctly remembered the way Lucius's voice had been so smug, and he had assumed then that this curse was a good thing if it had made his father so happy. Later when his father was out he had asked his mother what the curse was, she wasn't happy, she didn't answer Draco but asked where he'd heard the term and then sent him to his room. Draco never asked either Narcissa or Lucius about it again, he perused their library until he found out. _Total control_. At seven that idea seemed thrilling, no wonder his father had seemed so happy, the power that came with total control was more than covetable. In fact, fourteen year old Draco had felt very similarly until recently, but not now. Now he understood his mother's reaction and knew that the power wasn't good but incredibly dangerous.

_Good_. Another term Draco had been contemplating recently. He wouldn't call himself good but neither could he really call himself bad, so what could he call himself? Everything that was solid in his life had turned to sand and run through his fingers, never had he been more aware of what was going on around him and he had never been more aware that he was alone.

"This is excellent, Severus." Dumbledore clapped his long fingers together. "It helps our cause enormously."

"I don't see how." Snape replied. "A terrified teenager who mistrusts everything he knows and is dealing with things out of his depth is hardly an asset."

Dumbledore lowered his half moon spectacles, Snape loathed it when he did this, it always meant he was about to receive some profound statement which was normally accurate and never to his liking. "Severus, Draco has come to you of his own free will to help his mother, he has decided to help her and he has decided of his own accord. It's a phenomenal step forwards."

While Snape couldn't disagree that Draco's confession had been something of a phenomenon he still didn't see how it helped Narcissa. "So what do you suggest? Ask him to spy on his own father?"

"I think that would help enormously, don't you?"

Snape couldn't suppress a scoff. Dumbledore the so called paragon of good always had big plans that often bypassed the care of the individual.

"That would put the boy in an incredible amount of danger, surely you're not comfortable with that?"

"Now Severus, Lucius couldn't touch Draco here in Hogwarts."

"So you think he'll write him a letter and confess everything? Ridiculous." Snape's voice rose in frustration.

"Of course not." Dumbledore said wearily. "What I mean is that if Draco can act as normally as possible around his father, he's the most likely to notice something. Lucius's guard will be down around his son." Dumbledore watched Snape's scoff subside. "Besides, I don't believe Draco could ever be in danger from his father."

Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise. "And why's that, Dumbledore?"

"He loves him." Dumbledore replied simply. "I think it's the same reason he cursed Narcissa, she would have left him and stood against him so he kept her the only way he knew how. Lucius is not a difficult man to understand."

Snape knew there was no point arguing this further, he trusted Dumbledore but he often doubted his decisions. Dumbledore was normally right, Snape comforted himself with the knowledge that he had managed to save Lily and that plan was much more dangerous than Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you going to discuss this with Draco?" Snape asked, as Dumbledore had turned his attention to papers on his desk, Dumbledore's head didn't even look up when he replied:

"Gracious no. You are."

"Me?" Snape spat angrily. "It's your plan Dumbledore, I'm not going to be responsible for the fallout."

Dumbledore put down his quill and looked Snape straight in the eye. "This boy came to you because he trusts you to help him, you may be the only person in the world he trusts, are you going to let him down?"

Snape spluttered lots of protests but ultimately he knew Dumbledore was right and he hated him for it.

"What do you suggest I do?" Snape's lips were so fused together in frustration, it was amazing that he managed to form words.

Dumbledore smiled placidly, "I'm sure you'll think of something, do let me know how you get on."

Snape recognised himself as dismissed and trudged mutinously from the office.

Dumbledore's face grew more grave as he watched Snape disappear down the steps. He knew precisely how Snape felt about him, there was no need for legilmancy, but it was crucial that Dumbledore stay as far removed from the situation as possible. Dumbledore had faith that Snape could help and yet stay his double agent, Snape was so adept at working in the shadows and so known as Lucius's friend that no one would ever suspect him. Dumbledore spent his life playing a dangerous game where one false move could bring the whole wizarding world to its knees. When the knowledge of this became too much he would always comfort himself by knowing that if he was playing this game, other more dangerously stupid people were not.

* * *

"This is utterly stupid." Stupid was not Sirius's first choice of word but in the circumstances it would get him in the least trouble.

"I agree Black." Scrimgeour said grimly, "but there's nothing I can do."

Sirius ground his teeth. If there was nothing Scrimgeour could do it meant the order had come directly from Fudge.

"Right." Sirius said, he was desperately trying to control his anger, "well I guess I better leave then." He turned on his heel but Scrimgeour stopped him.

"Black," he held out his hand for Sirius to shake. "I'm truly sorry about the circumstances and I look forward to working with you in the future."

Sirius shook his hand, oddly touched by Scrimgeour's gesture when he knew for a fact that Scrimgeour didn't like him. "I guess it will have to be under a different administration."

Scrimgeour's lionlike face remained impassive. "If the world cup is anything to go by it looks like our world is changing." He dropped Sirius's hand. "Make sure Potter keeps you up to speed."

"I'm sure he will, sir. Goodbye." With a curt nod, Sirius was dismissed of his Auror duties.

He wandered out of Scrimgeour's office and cleared out the few personal effects of from his cubicle. His colleagues were staring unashamedly, only a few were brave enough to say goodbye, James and Tonks were out of the office and Sirius was glad. He couldn't have handled the scene they would have made.

Sirius had never been so lost. He didn't know what to do with his life now he had no job, a soulless girlfriend and a criminal record. He couldn't go to Dromeda's and face her sympathy which he didn't deserve, James, Lily and Mary were all at work, even Remus had a job in another country for the next for weeks. He couldn't face going back to that empty flat with nothing to do, he'd only be able to focus on Emilia and dwell fruitlessly about Narcissa. A stray thought hit him that he could launch a daring rescue mission and save her but that thought was quickly swiped away. That thought belonged to a pre-Azkaban Sirius, the new version was more acutely aware of all the ways that could backfire on the people he cared about.

So without a plan and without any direction to go in, Sirius took a long walk around London.

"Fudge is an imbecile, Sirius."

"A complete pillock."

The insults rolled in from his friends, getting progressively ruder and more ridiculous until Lily called him a doughnut and they realised they'd run out of adjectives.

"It'll be Umbridge too," James said grimly, "she'll have her stubby little paws all over this."

"And Crouch." Sirius added, "he's the stickler for going by the book."

"I don't know how he dare after what happened at the world cup."

Sirius turned to Lily, he'd heard all about the dark mark and the riots. "You don't honestly think his _house elf_ conjured the dark mark?"

"Of course not," Lily shook her head in agreement. "But it's all very fishy, makes me wonder if he knew what happened and wanted to brush it under the rug."

"Why would Crouch protect a death eater?" Sirius replied. "He may be evil but he was never sympathetic to their cause, he locked his son up because he was _suspected_."

"I agree." James added. "I think he was probably so embarrassed at the sight of the elf and the wand that he had no choice but to fire her and salvage his precious reputation. I bet he cries himself to sleep with the shame of it every night."

"He's a very sad man isn't he?"

"Lily," James said in disgust, "you can't possibly feel sorry for the man."

Lily disagreed. "He's had a very tragic life, and now he's alone without even his house elf."

"He dug his own grave." Sirius said darkly. "All his decisions, Lil, he brought everything on himself."

"But he did it _trying_ to do the right thing, didn't he?" Lily insisted.

"Vehemently," James agreed. "I was always in two minds about Crouch, on the one hand I was glad he was on our side, if someone that determined was a death eater I think we'd have been in even bigger trouble, but on the other hand I spent so much of my time wanting to kill him that I wished he were on the other side."

Sirius elapsed into a barking laugh and Lily couldn't help cracking up a bit.

"Can you imagine if the roles were reversed and he and Moody were death eaters?" Sirius chuckled. "We definitely wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Well we can be thankful that they're not." Lily smiled, she got up from the couch to open another bottle of wine.

"No, but now scary old Mad Eye Moody is working at Hogwarts." James said.

"He scared the pants off us at the academy and we were eighteen."

"Can you imagine his scarred face popping out of an invisibility cloak and giving you detention?" James shuddered. "Rather Harry than me."

"Charming, James." Lily nudged him on the shoulder. "Harry wrote and said they love him actually, they find him fascinating."

"You'd definitely learn a lot from him." Sirius said fairly.

James frowned, "maybe, but in the sort of experience that scars you, not the way that enriches your magical education."

* * *

UNFORGIVABLE CURSES

The letters etched themselves on the chalkboard and Moody had the class's full attention. "Using anyone of these curses upon a fellow human being earns you a life sentence in Azkaban."

Draco struggled to keep his face bored and uninterested. _Unforgivable_. Was Lucius unforgivable? And more importantly, by telling Snape, had Draco earned him a life in Azkaban? Draco felt this betrayal weigh in his stomach, maybe it was he and not Lucius that was unforgivable.

As Moody explained more about the curses, a new, and braver, thought popped into Draco's brain. He knew that if he wanted to save his mother he'd had no choice. Without fully appreciating it at the time, Draco suddenly realised the moment he said something to Professor Snape he chose his mother over his father.

When Moody first demonstrated the imperius curse Draco was transfixed on the spider, unlike his classmates he didn't find it funny, they didn't know it first hand like he did, their mothers weren't stuck in a prison of their own body.

Unthinkingly, Draco scraped his chair across the stone and began to stride out the classroom. He ignored Moody's gruff warnings and his classmates awed stares, he was almost at the door when he felt the most curious sensation, he was shrinking down into the ground and his body erupted in white fur. He tried to scream but only an odd squeaking noise came out of his mouth, so he did the only thing he could, he ran.

Moody waved his wand lazily and growled "_accio_!" the mouse that used to be Draco Malfoy zoomed into his outstretched hand.

Half of the class, the Ravenclaws, were laughing with glee, itching to tell the rest of their house and then the other houses too, the Slytherins were clearly torn between their fear of Draco Malfoy and their amusement.

Moody held the mouse by it's tail. "This is what happens to cowards in my class and it serves as a lesson to you all, never turn your back, you need to have CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

The class who had been leaning forward eagerly, snapped back in shock as Moody yelled the last words at them. Padma Patil actually fell off her chair.

Moody placed the mouse back on the floor and with a flash of white light from his wand a ruffled Draco Malfoy reappeared. He said the only thing that occurred to him.

"You wait until my father hears about this."

To make Draco even more uncomfortable, Moody gave a gnarled half smile, "go ahead and tell him, I think we could do with a good catch up, give him my regards when you tell him boy." Moody looked back up to the awed students. Stifling a chuckle he said, "class dismissed."

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat catching up on their homework.

"I don't see why they're already going on about OWLs," Ron grumbled, scratching the end of his nose with a quill. "We don't take the ruddy tests til _next _year."

"Don't be so naive Ron," Hermione hadn't even looked up from her Arithmancy book. "We couldn't possibly learn everything we need to pass them in one year."

"Sure we could," Ron said dismissively. He waved his wand and snow started to fall from the end of it. "We get through end of year tests every year."

"You mean you _scrape _through," Hermione retaliated, finally looking up. She attempted to keep her face impassive as she tried not to laugh at the ink smear on Ron's nose. She glanced to Harry wondering why he hadn't pointed it out but found he wasn't paying attention. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry seemed to come to, he looked from Ron to Hermione, grinning at Ron's ink stained face. "Yeah I'm fine." He was being mostly honest, but he couldn't help feeling disturbed by Moody's lesson. So that was what had happened to him, a burst of green light. It was funny that something so … simple could be used to stop a person from living, this is what he found most unnerving of all. And then there was poor Neville. Harry surreptitiously glanced to him sitting alone in the corner reading, he seemed much happier than earlier, Harry wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. He wondered if Neville realised that Lily and James had told him everything, he probably did, but Harry felt until Neville brought it up he shouldn't say anything.

Moody had clearly realised this too, Harry thought, he knew Moody had taught his father and Sirius, and therefore he must've taught Neville's parents too. Harry dimly wondered how many of Moody's students had suffered the unforgivable curses and if Moody had ever suffered any himself. Harry had met him before Hogwarts a few times, he was the stuff of nightmares when he was very little, but as he grew older the man fascinated him and if they were ever at boring Ministry parties, young Harry would always gravitate towards him to hear more stories. Harry wondered if Moody had told Neville a story about his parents to cheer him up, one of them being brave and fighting death eaters, but after a moment more thought Harry decided he hadn't, he couldn't imagine hearing about what his parents once were would be of much comfort to Neville.

In a burst of noise, shouting and giggles, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender bundled in through the portrait hole and darted straight for Harry, Ron and Hermione, Dean waved for Neville to come and join them.

"What's up with you lot?" Ron asked, watching their gleeful faces.

"I've just spoken to my sister at dinner, she's in Ravenclaw, and she told me the best story about their DADA class with the Slytherins." Parvati was practically bouncing with the joy of the gossip. "Moody turned Malfoy into a _mouse._"

Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry were silent for a few moments before everyone started to grin and Dean and Seamus began to roar with laughter all over again.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, she was torn between amusement and concern for their teacher's mental stability.

The other fourth years made them self comfortable round the little table Harry, Hermione and Ron were occupying.

"Well apparently," Parvati began, "Moody was giving his unforgivable curse lesson and as he did the first curse on the spider Malfoy just started walking out."

"Why?" Ron asked, perplexed, "it was the coolest lesson ever."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look that Ron missed.

"Who knows?" Seamus said unconcerned. "The point is Moody turned him into a mouse." And with that everyone started roaring with laughter again, only Harry and Hermione refrained.

"They never even got to see the Cruciatus or the Avada Kedavra because after he'd turned Malfoy back into a human he dismissed the class." Lavender explained.

Something registered at the back of Harry's brain, so Malfoy tried to leave as Moody showed them the Imperius curse, the one that his mother was under. Harry could only think that Malfoy's odd reaction meant he knew what happened.

"Moody's the coolest teacher _ever,_" Ron said, wiping his eyes.

Well, Harry thought, he'd certainly given them a good idea what was going on with Malfoy. Harry also had a niggling sensation he didn't immediately realise, he felt sorry for Malfoy. It seemed that he, Neville and Draco Malfoy were the children of the unforgivable curses, all scarred by them in their own way. Harry was just thinking of a covert way to explain this to his parents in a letter when Lavender piped up:

"Ron, did you know you've got ink all over your nose?"

* * *

Mary arrived back to the flat at eleven pm.

"You're very early." Sirius's voice came somewhere out of the darkness and made her jump. She waved her wand and lit the room, Sirius was sprawled on the sofa looking up into the ceiling. He turned his head towards her, "date not go well?"

Mary pulled a face. "It didn't as it happens, the night dragged like you wouldn't believe."

"What did you expect? You went out with a _banker_."

"Emilia was a banker," the words were out of Mary's mouth before she could reel them back in. She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sirius I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I know you didn't." He smiled in a sad way. "It's the first time any of you have treated me normally since I came back."

Mary sunk into the couch, unsure what to say next. "So you don't fancy banking then?"

"Merlin no," Sirius replied. "They wouldn't hire me anyway, the story was all over the papers and they don't think much to criminal records despite the fact they employ death eaters." He gave Mary a significant look and then cracked into a smile. "Curse breaking is the most interesting thing they do."

"Ooh don't go to Egypt." Mary shook her head. "The curses will be the least of your worries, I don't think James could survive another separation from you." Sirius began his barklike laugh and she was sure everything was ok. "Actually Sirius," she said more seriously. "On the subject of curse breaking, I've been thinking about Narcissa."

Sirius lifted himself into a sitting position and looked at Mary intently. "Go on," he said.

"Well, just hear me out, what if we've been overcomplicating the situation?"

Sirius looked blankly at her so Mary continued before he could speak.

"Just answer me this, how does the imperius curse work?"

"When one witch or wizard bewitches another until they either lift the spell or the caster is hit by a spell of force enough to dispel the curse from the recipient." Sirius had sat so many exams that had asked him to define this he could recite it in his sleep.

"Exactly," Mary nodded, "my point is, I think we could break the curse by stunning Lucius. It's not like the war, we're in a peculiar situation of knowing who's cursed and who's performing. If we stun him and make sure someone is with Narcissa, we could stop him and pick her up in one move."

"Mary that's excellent!" Sirius said triumphantly, he was practically reaching for his coat to go now.

"Hold on," Mary said, "don't get too excited, there's a significant snag in this plan."

Sirius sat back down and looked at her curiously.

"This should free Narcissa," she said slowly, "but it won't incriminate Lucius."

Sirius digested this information. "What if Narcissa came forward? Told them everything that had happened?"

"If she did, and we both know that's a big _if_, they're very unlikely to convict him. The only evidence they'll have is from a frankly fragile looking woman and a group of people with a notorious grudge against him. You and I both know how the courts work, he's a big contributor, Sirius, he'll walk it without concrete evidence. And a lack of concrete evidence is the beauty of the imperius curse."

Sirius knew she was right. It was notoriously difficult to prove a person had been under the curse or performed it, Narcissa coming forward would do nothing but put her in danger. "So what do you think we should do?"

Mary squeezed his arm, "I think you need to decide whether freeing Narcissa or incriminating Lucius is more important."

* * *

With a heavy heart Draco trudged to Professor Snape's office to receive his punishment for walking out of Moody's lesson, though in his opinion being turned into a mouse was punishment enough. Surely Snape would understand why Draco did what he did? But then, Draco thought, that would depend on whether Snape had decided to help him or not.

Draco knocked once and Snape immediately told him to enter. Draco chanced a look at his face and again, it was utterly unreadable. He glanced down before Snape could catch him in the eye.

"Please take a seat Draco," Snape drawled.

Draco obliged but still didn't say anything, he was determined that Snape should be the one to speak first.

Snape was uncomfortable. The boy's behaviour had provided him with the opportune moment and yet where should he begin? He cursed Dumbledore over and over in his head, this was his plan, they were all his plans and Snape was thoroughly sick of being a pawn. He had almost decided to reprimand Draco for his actions in class and let him go when he saw the boy properly and saw all his thoughts and concerns. Snape ground his teeth in frustration, Dumbledore was right, it was his duty to help this child.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here?"

"Yes, sir." Draco muttered, looking resolutely at the floor.

"Very well, then we don't need to discuss it further." Draco's head shot up in confusion. Snape did a complicated wand movement at the door and lowered his voice. "It's not safe to discuss these matters in the castle, one never knows who might be listening."

Draco leaned towards him, Snape's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I've given a great deal of thought to the issue you have raised. Firstly I can almost assure you that your mother is in no mortal danger from your father, you have no reason to fear for her life. But, she is in a very unfortunate predicament and one that won't be easily rectified." Snape paused to gage Draco's reaction, he seemed moderately comforted. "While I work towards our goal you are not to act any differently around your father and do not, and I repeat, do not confront him, it is the worst thing you could do for your mother. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Draco said immediately. "But what do we do? How do we help?"

"You do not do anything, your part is complete. I take on the next step and you do not need to know those methods, you need to be convincing around your father."

"But you will do something, won't you?" Draco pressed, there was no time to beat around the bush.

"Yes." Snape nodded curtly.

Draco understood that this was the end of their interview but there was one last thing on his mind. "Sir, I don't want my father to go to jail."

Snape felt a twinge of sympathy but with his voice totally impassive said "that's out of our hands."

Draco's stomach twisted in to knots of anxiety. He didn't say anything else, he just nodded and marched towards the office door, flinging it open.

"Argh!" Draco ejected in surprise. He'd run practically straight in to Filch.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Filch wheezed. "It's after curfew boy."

"I've been meeting with professor Snape," you blithering idiot, Draco said the last part in his head. He shook his head and strode to the common room before Filch could launch more ridiculous questions at him. He was in no mood.

Just as he got to the entrance he spotted Filch's wretched cat curled up in a corner. It was the first time he'd seen her since they'd returned to the castle and he'd never seen her do anything but prowl before.

"Go and report to your master," Draco hissed but the cat didn't move. She stayed curled up mewing quietly, staying far away from the caretaker.

* * *

**Again apologies for the technical difficulties! Thanks for letting me know! So here is my first chapter and prologue I hope you enjoy it. As you can probably see I've done away with the Triwizard Tournament so I can take things in a new direction, bear in mind things that seem the same may not be as they seem... hope you enjoy! I'll try and post weekly x **


	3. Chapter 2 - Interview with the Devil

Chapter Two - Interview with the Devil

Lily sat at the kitchen table going over medical reports she'd seen time and time again. It was a depressing read, "… _patient suffered most likely irreparable damage to mental status caused by prolonged experience to the cruciatus curse. Healer Smythe presided over the care -"_. Lily stopped and put the papers down.

She rubbed her eyes wearily. She knew those reports off by heart, she even helped Healer Smythe write them up all those years ago and yet when she visited Alice that afternoon she could have sworn that she knew who Lily was. Her round eyes lit up when she saw her, she clapped her hands and led Lily over to her bedside table where she kept a stash of droobles gum.

Lily sat turning over the wrapper in her hands. A little, honest voice at the back of her mind knew that there was no change in Alice's condition and that Lily was seeing what she hoped for. It wasn't the first time this had happened either, twice before Lily had sat at this table pouring over notes and knowing there was nothing she could do.

Lily ran her hands through her hair and dropped her head to the table.

"Are you alright?"

Lily popped up and turned round, James was stood in the door still draped in his travelling cloak.

"Yes, yes - just a -" James walked over and picked up the file, once he saw whose name was on it he dropped it again. "It's been a trying day." Lily said frankly.

James kissed her head and dropped down next to her. "I've had one of those myself."

Lily reached over and squeezed his hand. "What's been going on?"

James unfastened his cloak, letting it droop round the chair on to the floor. "The office is just yielding nothing from Pettigrew, no leads, no ideas, it's just dead end after dead end." James ground his teeth in frustration. "I'll say this for Scrimgeour though, he's not giving up. But the office is so quiet in the wake of the world cup."

"But that's good isn't it?"

James shook his head. "I think it's suspicious. I just have this nagging sensation that something big is going on."

"Like what?" Lily asked, "something to do with the dark mark?"

James shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but the pieces do seem to be coming together, Peter and the dark mark, it seems like something dark is building but at the moment it's just a suspicion." James rubbed his face. "That's not all, Dumbledore must sense something dodgy too, he sent me on a funny errand today."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was at the office when I arrived this morning, said he had a meeting with Fudge, then he pulled me to one side and asked me to go to a village called Little Hangleton and see if I could get any information about the death of some caretaker." James looked up significantly. "Turns out the family he took care of, many years ago, was the _Riddle _family."

It took a minute for Lily to digest this. "Surely not him?"

"The one and same, his father's family."

"Blimey," Lily whistled. "So how did the caretaker die?"

James frowned. "Well as far as village chatter is concerned it was a mixture of old age and fright, local village terrors tormented him. They think one of them surprised him in the house and his heart gave out."

"But you don't think so?"

James didn't answer immediately. "I don't know. I think I'm looking for clues to fit a theory. But," he paused again, "I don't know why Dumbledore would have sent me there if he didn't have a theory too."

"So what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

James smiled, feeling like his old self again, "I'm going to get Sirius and take a look around that house."

* * *

That Saturday James did exactly what he said, Lily couldn't protest because she was at work but she was very uncomfortable with the idea. She'd pointed out to James that he'd be breaking into a house in a very muggle area and if they had to use magic to wipe a memory the ministry would know about it. James had waved this concern aside, "they're hardly going to be bothered about a little memory spell if something darker has happened there that they missed."

Lily was unconvinced, she started to say that Sirius couldn't be caught doing anything illegal but stopped herself, it would only panic James or make him go alone, either way he would still go and she preferred his partner was there with him. "Fine." She'd relented at last, "But be careful."

The boys apparated from Sirius's flat, cloaked in a disillusionment charm. "I wish I still had the cloak."

Sirius scoffed. "So you could save yourself? It wouldn't cover both of us anymore."

James rolled his eyes. "Don't start being a martyr now."

Sirius jabbed him in the arm. "Shut up and let's go."

Keeping hold of Sirius, James forced them down the uncomfortably familiar tube, until they were stood on an unfamiliar lawn looking at a grand old house.

"So did Voldemort grow up here?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I don't know," James replied honestly, "I just know it's where his father lived … and died."

They walked closer, heading for a side door. "It's an odd place for a wizard to settle, so close to a muggle village, this house isn't exactly subtle."

"Neither was Slytherin."

"You think this is Slytherin's house?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "He was his ancestor, you'd imagine their descendants to have an inflated ego and pots of money, the house seems like a fit."

"But it's so close to muggles," James repeated. "Why would Slytherin, or his descendants for that matter, want to be close to the vermin?"

"To lord it over them?" Sirius suggested, "I don't know, let's go inside."

James tried the door but it was locked, a wave of his wand and it sprang open, checking no one was behind them, they hurried in.

Although the house was big and grand, there was an awful sense of disrepair, it was even worse inside where the smell of damp attacked your senses and an awful chill sank into your bones.

"Well it doesn't seem lived in." James noted, wrapping his cloak more firmly around his shoulders.

"I'm still going to check." Sirius waved his wand and whisper. "_Homenum Revelio!" _Nothing happened. "We're good." Sirius stopped whispering.

With his wand lit against the gloom, James led the way through the dark panelled corridors. He was looking for the drawing room, outside which he knew this man Frank had died.

It took Sirius a while to figure out what was bothering him about this house, it wasn't until an expanse of wall was facing them that he realised what it was. On the wall directly opposite them there was a portrait of a handsome family that was perfectly still.

"James." Sirius said, "this house definitely didn't belong to wizards."

James wasn't paying attention, he was trying to work out which room the drawing room was in this maze. It wasn't until Sirius was shaking him and pointing that he realised what he was talking about. James frowned, if the Riddles had been muggles, that meant Voldemort wasn't a pure blood.

"His father could have been muggle born?" Sirius suggested, but that would still mean that he wasn't pure.

"The air of Slytherin a half blood." James whistled.

"Wonder if his followers know?" Sirius pondered, taking a closer look at the portrait.

"Definitely not." James looked around him. He'd never been curious about Voldemort's past until now. "Come on, we need to find the drawing room."

It took another ten minutes of going in the wrong direction and double backing before they found the place.

"So he died here," Sirius checked.

James didn't reply, he tried imaging that he were a nervous old man, where could assailants come from that would cause your heart to give out? The drawing room was at the end of a long corridor. The only way that this man could have been surprised was if they'd come from behind him, otherwise he would have heard them in the drawing room. To come in to the house in the first place the man must have seen something, it seemed unlikely that he randomly walked up to the drawing room, leading James to believe there was a light or noise coming from here. So the caretaker heard or saw something that led him to the drawing room and then someone jumped out from behind him and scared him to death? James frowned. It didn't fit at all, the man must have been made of stern stuff to wander up here in the first place.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Lots of things," James replied. "A muggle dying from fight just doesn't feel right. Remember in the war, all their suspicious deaths were put down to that too."

"Avada Kevdava leaves no trace." Sirius finished his train of thought. "Why don't we have another word with the locals and get more persuasive?"

* * *

The tight curls and long claws of Rita Skeeter stood on the edge of the Quidditch pitch,watching the Gryffindor team practice. She wasn't the only spectator, a tight group of Gryffindors and small group of heckling Slytherins waiting for their turn, also sat on the sidelines.

The captain called time and the team headed towards the ground.

"He's not that good, is he?" A disgruntled spectator moaned.

Rita's ears pricked up at a hint of gossip.

"Of course not," Hermione patted Ron's arm, though in truth she was getting a little weary of consoling him.

"And look at him trying to tell everyone what to do,"

"I'm sure they'll get sick of him." Hermione said somewhat robotically, having had this conversation fifty times already.

"And he's only a _fifth_ year." Ron continued regardless.

Rita's ears pricked down, according to her research Harry Potter was only a fourth year, it was just school talk and unless someone was famous there was no money in that.

The team hit the ground and dismounted. Angelina dismissed them all and scurried off before McLaggen could corner her about technique.

The spectators got up from the seats and headed back towards the castle, but were blocked by the reporter cornering Harry. Past the tightly bound ringlets, Ron, Hermione and Neville caught Harry's expression beckoning them.

"So Harry, part of the Quidditch team, how long have you been a member?"

"Erm, since my first year."

"That's quite unusual, do you think your history often gets you free passes?"

"What? No." Harry's voice rose loud enough for the trio approaching him to hear.

"What did you think to Sirius Black's arrest? He's your godfather isn't he?"

"I - er -"

"Do you feel safe now he's been released?"

"Erm - yeah but - "

"How does being famous affect you at school?"

"It doesn't except for now-"

"OI Potter!" Harry didn't have to turn to know who was heckling him. "Getting your press coverage? Good job they didn't see you flying, they might as well have had Longbottom up there!" Malfoy sniggered, as he jumped on his broom and flew in the air.

Harry rolled his eyes, there was no point replying and giving this reporter more gossip, he didn't even know who she was she'd said her name so fast.

Rita had taken something very different from Malfoy's comment. "Longbottom?" Her eyes eagerly lit up.

"Yes?" Neville said glumly, as he walked up to Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter," She stuck her claws out and grabbed Neville's hand. "Lovely to meet you, can you tell me, do you visit your parents often?"

Harry reacted before she could say anything else. "Look I think Dumbledore's coming down."

As he expected, Rita Skeeter downed tools and turned around but it gave them all the second they needed to get away.

* * *

When Harry had changed and returned to the castle he took a detour on his way back to the common room. He wasn't sure what was pulling him to do this, just that it seemed the right thing to do.

Harry stopped outside the right door to decide what to say, he knew that he needed to be firm and resolute when talking to Moody, if you were weak or indecisive there's no way he'd take you seriously. Harry knocked on the door firmly and waited.

He heard Moody's peg leg before he saw him open the door. He looked surprised for a moment but composed himself quickly.

"Alright Potter?" He growled.

"Yes sir."

"What do you want?"

"Erm," Harry hedged and scolded himself. He tried again. "The thing is, I was just at Quidditch practice and Ron, Hermione and Neville came to watch-"

"As fascinating as your social life is Potter, I'm busy." He moved to shut the door but Harry's reflexes were quicker and he held it open. Their eyes locked but Harry defiantly proceeded.

"A blonde reporter, her name was Rita something, was on the pitch and she was questioning me until she heard Neville's surname and turned to him."

Moody stopped eying Harry and ushered him inside.

Once the door had closed Harry continued, "my parents told me that it's not that well known what happened to Neville's parents, but this woman must know because she asked him if he'd seen them recently."

"Terrible." Moody said gruffly, "they were some of my best students, more obedient than your father." He took a short intake of breath. "You did the right thing, Potter, I'll tell Dumbledore she's been on the grounds. I don't need to tell you to keep an eye on Longbottom."

"He doesn't know that I know."

"You're not an idiot boy," Moody rolled his eyes, "mouth shut, eyes open."

With that Harry was dismissed. He sprinted up the castle, eager to get back to the warm common room.

"OI!" A loud and painfully familiar voice hollered.

Regretfully, Harry turned round and Argus Filch came out of the shadows. "No running in the corridors, Potter, that'll get you detention."

"Are you taking me to Dumbledore?" Harry asked in a bored voice. Filch normally only prowled for Peeves and Dungbombs, petty crime at Hogwarts must have been running awfully low if he was harassing Harry for running.

"That's -"

But before Filch could say what Harry's punishment was, Moody's leg began echoing in the distance.

"He's delivering a message for me, I told him to run." Moody grumbled.

Filch went puce but didn't argue, he continued muttering to himself as he walked away from Harry. Moody also turned and walked off, but Harry could have sworn he'd winked at him.

Not wanting another encounter with a teacher, Harry walked the rest of the way. He was on the final stretch of corridor when he saw Filch's horrible cat in the corner.

"You can report to your master that I'm walking." Harry told it. But for once the cat didn't move, if Harry hadn't've known better he would have said it was hiding.

"You've been ages," Ron said as Harry emerged through the portrait hole.

"I -" Harry paused, he couldn't tell his friends where he'd been without saying why and that wasn't his story to tell. "I went to the bathroom, wanted to avoid another McLaggen team briefing."

Ron grunted in agreement, but Hermione watched Harry closely. He waited for her to call him up on the lie but she didn't.

"Well he certainly seems to be driving Angelina mad," Hermione said in an undertone, "she's gone to bed just to get away from him."

"Can't blame her," Harry laughed, "I feel sorry for his roommates."

"Do you think he'll affect your chances in the match with Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "Hope not." He looked round the common room, busier than usual for a wednesday night, but there was no sign of Neville. "I think I'm going to go to bed," Harry announced, half feigning a yawn. "I'm knackered from practice."

"What about all your homework?" Hermione asked incredulously, her own pile was liberally spread across the floor.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Harry said dismissively and before anyone could ask him anything else he went upstairs.

He opened the door to the dormitory quietly and as he hoped it was empty, only Neville's hangings were drawn, indicating he was there. Harry sat on his own bed and wondered why he had come, wondered what he intended to say.

"What did that woman want?" Neville's voice rang from behind the hangings. He must have guessed it was Harry from where he sat.

"She wanted to talk about Sirius." Harry replied honestly. "I think everyone's getting a bit bored of the story now and she's trying to get momentum again."

There was a long pause, Harry thought Neville might have gone to sleep but he spoke again. "Is he different?"

Harry didn't respond immediately. "A bit." It was as frank a Harry could be. "He's a bit quieter, looks like he doesn't sleep as well."

"Did he do it? Did he really attack Malfoy?" Neville drew the curtains back so he could gage Harry's reaction.

"Yes."

"Why?" Neville asked.

Harry didn't know what to do, on the one hand he thought Sirius would prefer to keep everything quiet and on the other he felt like Neville had a right to know, he was part of the circle, his parents were their friends and if they were better they'd be helping Sirius.

"It's a long story," Harry said honestly.

"Will you tell me?" Neville whispered, there was such desperation in his voice that Harry had no choice.

"Do you remember that Draco's mum is Sirius's cousin?" And Harry went from there and told Neville the whole story, leaving no detail out.

Neville listened avidly but he couldn't comprehend Sirius's relationship with his cousin, with Bellatrix Lestrange's sister, he'd heard his gran talk about the Malfoys, they were right in there with Voldemort.

"Does he regret it?"

"No," Harry said, but there was something in his tone that told Neville there was more to the story. "But I think he regrets what happened after."

"What? You mean Azkaban?" Neville pushed.

Harry was really unsure whether to say the next bit but the same thought struck him as the day they learned about the unforgivable curses, he and Neville were children of the curses and that this, in some odd way, meant he had a right to know.

"You mustn't tell anyone this Neville,"

"I won't."

"Swear on - on -" Harry looked round their messy room for something Neville cared about. "Swear on Trevor's life."

"I swear." Neville said without hesitating.

Harry lowered his voice until it was barely above a whisper. "Narcissa tried to help Sirius and once he'd left Lucius Malfoy put her under the Imperius Curse."

Neville's eyes widened in shock but he didn't have a chance to reply, at that moment Dean and Seamus barged in making a racket. He just looked at Harry horror-struck and Harry nodded grimly.

* * *

"It's lovely to have you back, Remus."

"It's nice to be back Lily," Remus replied, sipping his tea gratefully. "Nicer than you can possibly imagine."

Lily didn't reply, she couldn't imagine it at all. Remus had been away for a month on a recognisance mission for Dumbledore amongst the werewolf community of Europe.

"So what have I missed here?"

"Oh nothing much," Lily shrugged. "Dumbledore has James and Sirius looking into a mysterious death of a muggle in Voldemort's late father's house."

Remus spluttered and his tea went flying out of his mouth.

Lily laughed, "it sounds more exciting than it is, all they did was snoop around an old house."

"Did they find anything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really, James says he doesn't trust himself to be objective at the moment."

"And Sirius?"

"He's just glad of the distraction from thinking about Narcissa and Emilia." Lily replied. "I'm sorry the man's dead but the puzzle has come at a good time."

"Isn't he supposed to do that at work?"

"He was sacked." Lily said dismally. "Scrimgeour practically told him the order had come straight from Fudge."

Remus frowned sadly. "I suppose it's not that surprising, Malfoy's very cosy with the minister."

Before Lily could reply there was a clatter at the door and Mary came marching in. She wrapped her arms around Remus while he was still sat down, her rain soaked travelling cloak drenching him along the way.

"You're back!" She sang happily while Lily cleared away the dripping mess. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away earlier, I got stuck at work."

"Don't worry about it," Remus beamed, "still locking horns with Rita Skeeter?"

Mary smiled. "Actually I haven't seen her all week, it's been wonderfully refreshing."

Lily didn't smile. "Don't you think that's a bit worrying?"

"What? Do you think she's been stolen by a death eater?" Mary chuckled, she couldn't imagine it happening to anybody nicer.

"No," Lily shook her head. "I mean if no one has seen her no one knows what she's working on."

"Ohh." Mary nodded in understanding. "I don't think it'd be that, she's flogging a dead horse with this death eater stuff, the world cup was months ago and the public have moved on."

"I don't know," Lily said darkly. "I bet she's up to something."

"Well if she is, at least it means I get a week off from being in her presence."

Remus smiled. "You are very chipper."

"How did your date go last night?" Lily asked, "was it the banker again?"

"No no no." Mary shook her head. "It was the guy from Puddlemere United. It was quite good actually."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Lily pointed out.

Mary shrugged. "I don't know what it is, they all seem to be nice guys but they're not very -" she struggled to find the right word.

"Interesting?" Remus suggested.

"Out of the ordinary?" Lily put in.

"Yes," Mary nodded to both. "And Sirius isn't helping, he rips them to pieces as soon as I say I'm going out with them and then when I stopped telling him I hear his voice in my head telling me why I shouldn't go out with them."

"Is he jealous?" Remus wrinkled his face curiously.

"No! I think he's just bored." Mary sighed. "But it isn't helping my love life."

They chit chatted for a few more minutes before Lily said:

"Have you told Tonks you're home, Remus?"

He looked at her curiously. "Not yet, no." He looked between Mary and Lily's overly interested faces. "Why?"

"We just noticed that you'd spent a bit of time together before you left." Mary said noncommittally.

Remus furrowed his brows. "Had we?"

"A bit," Lily nodded. "She's nice isn't she?"

"Funny,"

"Smart,"

"Sirius's cousin." Remus said flatly.

"So you have thought about her then," Mary said quickly.

Remus forced out a laugh. "She's very nice, but no, she's just my friend." But as he said it, he wasn't particularly sure he believed it. By the look of Mary and Lily they didn't either but Sirius's arrival meant they said no more on the subject.

"It's awful out there," Sirius said dismally drying his drenched cloak with his wand. "Was the weather abroad any better?"

Remus shrugged and replied something about it being October but Mary and Lily frowned at Sirius.

"Are you really talking about the weather?"

Sirius shook his head in mock disgust. "This is what a prison sentence and unemployment has done to me, at least Prongs isn't here to witness this."

Mary, Lily and Remus laughed awkwardly, it seemed far too soon to joke about Azkaban.

"Where is James?" Mary asked, noticing his absence for the first time.

"Stuck at work, there was some departmental meeting with Fudge." Lily answered making a face.

"Sounds riveting," Sirius said deadpan, eliciting a genuine smile from his companions. "Has Harry said anymore about Moody?"

"He said that he turned Draco Malfoy into a mouse in a lesson." Lily said significantly. "Apparently Moody was doing a lesson about the unforgivable curses and Malfoy tried to walk out."

Sirius didn't understand the significance of what Lily had said immediately. At first he focussed on Moody's teaching quirks, Moody had once used a spell to glue his jaw shut during his early training, but he'd never seen him transfigure someone before. Then Sirius thought deeper, at fourteen the Unforgivable curses would be fascinating, hardly a boring lesson, why would a student try and walk out unless -

"He knows." Sirius said quietly.

Lily nodded, "that's what Harry thinks."

"I need to see Dumbledore." Sirius stood up so abruptly he knocked the chair over.

Remus sighed in exasperation and lifted it from the floor. "You can come with me, I have a meeting with him now." He bid the girls goodbye and thanked Lily for the tea. "Is it alright if we use your fireplace?"

"Be my guest."

Remus frogmarched Sirius to the hearth. "I'm going to go first and let him know you're coming, give me a five minute head start."

Remus pinched the silvery powder out of its container and dropped it into the roaring flames, which turned emerald instantly. "Headmasters Office at Hogwarts." He said clearly and with a twirl of his robes was gone.

* * *

Remus disembarked in Dumbledore's office seconds later, when his head stopped spinning he could clearly see that Dumbledore wasn't alone.

"Good evening Remus," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Good evening Albus, Alastor." He nodded to Moody who gave a sort of pleasant growl in response. "I ran into Sirius on the way in and he mentioned he'd like to talk to you and -" Remus hadn't finished his sentence before Sirius tumbled ungracefully onto the floor. Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation, he'd only asked for _five_ minutes.

"Sorry to barge in Dumbledore but I needed to talk to you about -"

"Yes it's always urgent isn't it, Black? Never think before diving in."

Sirius spun around to see Moody, whom he hadn't previously noticed. The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Who do you think I learned that from?"

"Your unfortunate parentage?" Moody retorted. "Heard you're unemployed."

"And you're teaching Defence, exactly where on the curriculum is transforming your students into rodents?"

Moody gave a reluctant laugh. "I call it a life lesson."

Dumbledore and Remus had watched this exchange silently, Remus didn't know what to make of it but Dumbledore was smiling. "Please have a seat Sirius, I think I have an inkling as to why you're here, but I'd like to chat with Remus first, if you'd oblige."

Sirius nodded courteously and took the seat by his old mentor.

Dumbledore turned his full attention to Remus and offered him the seat opposite his desk.

"What news is there from Europe?"

Remus pulled a face, "I followed chatter all the way to Albania but if he was there he's not now."

"What makes you say so?" Dumbledore perched his chin atop of his long fingers.

"The trail just ran cold, the last werewolf community was halfway across Albania, they directed me to a section about ten or so miles away where they didn't go for fear of a dark spirit. I investigated, cautiously, but found nothing."

"But it seems Voldemort was there?"

"I couldn't say for certain, what I do know is that a werewolf has very few enemies to be afraid of and the community was afraid, not a single one of them would accompany me there." Remus said earnestly.

Dumbledore nodded, lost in silent contemplation. "It seems safe to deduce he was there." He muttered quietly, thinking of Bertha Jorkins who had recently gone missing in that part of the world.

"It gives us another, much bigger, problem then." Moody grunted.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Where is he now?"

"He'll have Peter," Remus ran a weary hand through his hair. "Maybe more accomplices now, who knows?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, clearly a million miles away in the depths of his clever brain. Almost in a moment he came to and sounded much less thoughtful. "Thank you for your work Remus, it's been invaluable." Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Now, I take it you have come to discuss Narcissa?"

"Yes." Sirius said immediately, shooting a sideways glance at Moody.

"Don't worry boy, Dumbledore filled me in before I took the post." He growled.

"It seemed prudent to have as many watchful eyes as we could."

"Her son knows." Sirius asserted but if he was expecting any reaction from Moody or Dumbledore he was sorely disappointed.

"Yes." Dumbledore said placidly. "He came to Severus at the beginning of the year requesting help."

It was Sirius's turn to be surprised, maybe Malfoy's son wasn't all bad. "And what's happened? What's your plan?"

"Severus is dealing with it, I think it's best for all parties if I'm removed from the situation."

"Snape?" Sirius choked. "Dumbledore you know he's Malfoy's lapdog, how can you trust-"

Dumbledore's voice was no longer light and pleasant when he spoke. "Sirius, I trust Severus. I understand that this matter is incredibly personal to you and that is precisely why you shouldn't be involved in rectifying it. Severus can remain objective."

Sirius ground his teeth in frustration, he glanced sideways at Moody who hadn't objected but didn't look too pleased about the situation either. Sirius remembered that Moody didn't hold Dumbledore's opinion of reformed death eaters.

"We could stun Malfoy and rescue her." Sirius said stiffly, it had been the decision he'd been wrestling with since Mary had brought it up.

Dumbledore lowered his spectacles and surveyed him, it reminded Sirius uncomfortably of his school days. "And what will that achieve? Narcissa may be freed but what about Draco? Lucius would undoubtably use him against her, to manipulate her, and we could hardly extricate him from school. She wouldn't thank you for putting her son at risk and leaving her husband free and dangerous."

"Well we can hardly ask her how she feels about it now," Sirius snapped, his voice raised slightly. He saw Remus staring at him from Dumbledore's desk, his thoughts may have well have been signposted above his head, he was urging Sirius to calm down.

"You're not thinking rationally." Dumbledore said curtly.

"We need to get Malfoy, boy, you want that as much as anyone." Moody said.

"Not at the expense of my cousin."

"Narcissa is in far less danger now than if we tried to remove her from the situation." Dumbledore said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have one chance to dismantle this predicament and it has to be done right and with patience and care. It is being taken care of and that's the last I'll say about it."

Sirius opened his mouth in outrage, he wanted to protest that it was not Dumbledore's decision, but Dumbledore spoke first.

"I have another job for you, and Remus, if he'll consent," he indicated Remus with his head.

"And what's that?" Sirius asked scathingly.

"To ascertain whether Lord Voldemort has returned to Britain."


	4. Chapter 3 - Digging Up the Bodies

Chapter Three - Digging up the Bodies

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily hadn't meant to shout so loudly and several of the staff and visitors in the quiet ward shot her alarmed glances. She was too furious to care. "Get out."

Rita Skeeter hadn't moved. She just smiled, a sickly sweet expression that infuriated Lily even more, she found her wand in her pocket and gripped. "How lovely to see you Lily, are you their primary Healer?"

"It's Healer Potter." Lily seethed. "Get out."

Lily managed to keep an even temper most of the time but this had tipped her beyond her boiling point, the bunch of flowers she was holding had begun smoking.

Lily had finished her shift early and had decided to nip and see Frank and Alice, she still had that nagging sensation that Alice had recognised her. So she conjured Alice's favourite flowers, daises, and had skipped up there only to find Rita Skeeter sat at their bedside with a photographer.

Rita Skeeter was in no hurry to leave, despite her photographer showing every indication of wanting to. In Rita's mind this interruption had only made the whole situation more juicy, and where there was juice there was Galleons.

"Out, now." Lily was quieter this time but her voice was no less serious. "Have a soul, exploit someone who can fight back, you heartless, vapid -" Lily was not allowed to finish her sentence, her superior, Healer Malificant, had put his hand on her arm like a vice.

"Potter, what are you doing causing a scene in this ward? You're distressing the patients." He whispered coldly.

Lily disagreed, the patients hadn't looked up but their families looked bemused. "There's a journalist taking bloody photographs of the Longbottoms. That's Rita Skeeter!" Lily didn't bother keeping her voice down, she wanted everyone in the ward to know, everyone in the hospital if she could.

Malificant dropped her arm looking stunned, he turned to Rita. "Who let you in here? This is a hospital!"

"Yes, rather lax security you've got here! I just walked straight through, your staff are great though, really very friendly and helpful." Rita's smile widened. "I'll write you a glowing review."

"If you put one word to parchment -"

"Dear, dear Healer. There's nothing you can do, freedom of the press and all that jazz." She looked over her shoulder. "Come on Tony, I think we've got everything we need."

The young photographer scuttled out so quickly he practically left a trail of dust in his wake but Rita made no such hurry. She made a meal of getting to her feet, putting on her cloak and dragging her feet towards the door. Malificant stormed out after her muttering about security procedures.

Lily was still standing in the middle of the ward, every visitor eye watching her closely. She started to feel embarrassed and sidled over to Frank and Alice and drew the curtains so they could be away from prying eyes.

"Hello!" She said brightly, although she was still very flustered. "I brought your favourite flowers." Lily looked down at the charred daises and summoned a fresh batch then conjured a vase.

Alice barely watched her do any of this, she sat on her bed smiling blankly, tilting her head from side to side as though she was humming along to a jaunty rhythm. In the bed adjacent to her it looked like Frank was counting his toes. The loss hit Lily all over again.

She sat on the end of Alice's bed and grabbed her hand. "You'd hate Skeeter Al, she'd be exactly the type of person you'd have jinxed at school. You should hear Mary talk about her, she's her nemesis at work. Mary's well though, still going out with the wrong type of men, do you remember all those clueless Ravenclaws? She's living with Sirius and a part of me is hoping they'll get together. I'd love to see them both happy. I know what you're going to say, but I promise you Sirius has finally grown up, he's not a whore anymore." Alice made no sign she'd heard anything Lily had said, her eyes were fixed on something over Lily's head. "Well I think it's time for me to leave," she surreptitiously wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll see you soon." She hugged Alice tightly and then Frank. "Don't tell your mum the reporter came by, she'll only harass the staff." Lily pictured the young Frank she knew laughing at that comment and tried to see past the ghost in his place. "I'll give Neville your love."

* * *

James was already home when Lily got in, he was lounged across the sofa fast asleep, his bag and shoes having been hastily discarded on the floor next to him. Lily didn't have the heart to wake him so as quietly as she could she went through to the kitchen and started cooking. She chopped like a muggle while she debated internally whether or not to tell Mrs Longbottom that Rita Skeeter was snooping around Frank and Alice. She'd sent Mary a patronus as soon as she'd left the hospital and hadn't heard back from her, so hopefully she'd managed to stop whatever Rita was planning to do. Lily shivered. It was a piece of their history that no one needed to relive or know about, it was no one's business after all.

Lily was so lost in thought, it took the front door slamming and James shouting a lot of expletives to bring her back into the present.

Mary was marching towards her looking almost deranged, Lily steadied herself for bad news.

"What is going on?" James moaned trailing after her. "You've got our attention." He rubbed his sleepy eyes and watched an exchange of understanding pass between his wife and Mary.

"How bad is it?" Lily asked dejectedly.

Mary ran a hand through her unruly curls. "Worst case scenario."

"Couldn't you talk to Cuffe?"

Mary clenched her fists in suppressed rage. "I did. He doesn't give a hoot, all he cares about is paper sales. Rita's his golden girl and I think he may be a _bit_ frightened of her."

"Well I'm not." Lily said darkly. "I could have cursed her today."

Mary shook her head sadly. "You'll need restraining after this then." She reached into her robe pocket and withdrew a paper. "A copy of tomorrow's Prophet."

James was bewildered. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Lily's face was a mask of horror as she scanned the pages so Mary answered James's question. "Rita Skeeter has written an article about Frank, Alice and Neville."

Before James could do anything other than look surprised Lily threw the paper across the room. "I'm going to kill that woman."

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS FROM RITA SKEETER: THE UNSUNG TRAGEDY OF THE DARK WAR STILL CONTINUES_

_Neville Longbottom, 14, is like any other wizard of his age. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary where he is a member of Gryffindor House, a house long famed for the bravery of its founder and subsequently it's students but none display this bravery as thoroughly as Neville. _

_ Longbottom is the son of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, who exceeded in their field and were involved in many heroic wins against _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and his supporters. They were a crucial part of turning the war in our favour but their lives took a tragic turn after _You-Know-Who's_ demise. They were captured and tortured into insanity for information on his whereabouts by his devout followers including the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange and __Bartemius C__rouch Jr (deceased). _

_ Their son Neville has been raised by his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom (who was unavailable to comment on this article) and has never known his parents, despite visiting them every school holiday. Poor Alice and Frank (displayed picture left) don't even recognise their son and despite ever increasing medical advancements there is still no cure for the damage done to them through the extensive use of the Cruciatus Curse._

_ Neville though cursed with a life full of sadness is flourishing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he has inherited his parents' extraordinary magical talent. He is a popular boy whose close friends include none other than The Boy Who Lived - Harry Potter. When interviewed Neville's round puppy like eyes filled with tears upon my sensitive enquiries about his parents. _

_ "I think about them every day," he said, his eyes welling up, "it breaks my heart whenever I see them and they don't know who I am. I wish more than anything this hadn't happened." _

_ Lestrange's evil was said to be secondary to only _You-Know-Who's_. The cousin of Sirius Black, recently incarcerated for attacking prominent Ministry Benefactor Lucius Malfoy, was responsible for innumerable acts of torture, coercion and the murders of muggles and wizards alike. Although the pain of those who were lost still resonates today, poor Neville Longbottom has to witness the damage first hand whenever he visits his parents. _

_(To read more about __Bartemius C__rouch Jr, son of prominent ministry official Bartemius Crouch Sr go to page 9)_

* * *

Hermione and Harry read the story over breakfast the following morning.

"Is Neville here yet?" Hermione hissed, looking up and down the long table.

"He was running late when I left for breakfast." Harry muttered back. "So this is what she was doing when she was lurking around."

"Evil, evil hag!" Hermione shrieked in a whisper. "I thought something when Moody did that lesson, but I would never have guessed -" Hermione broke off distressed. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Whataryoutwowhispringbt?" Ron said, from across the table, his mouth stuffed with eggs.

Despite being preoccupied by Neville's current predicament, Hermione managed to shoot Ron a disgusted look. "What was that?"

Ron swallowed and said "what are you two whispering about?"

"Here." Harry sighed, passing the paper over. "Should we try and find him, give him some warning?" Harry asked Hermione while Ron read.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Yes, definitely." Hermione got to her feet snatching the paper from Ron, who complained he hadn't finished reading. "You can read as we go, we need to find Neville."

"No."

"Harry you just said-"

"Hermione look!"

Hermione turned around and was horrified to see Neville coming through the doors of the Great Hall, completely unaware until Malfoy called:

"Hey Longbottom, I didn't know you'd developed your parents' extraordinary talent, unless it means your extraordinary lack of it."

The Slytherin table erupted into raucous laughter and Neville went bright red, with the air of someone who knew to be embarrassed but without yet knowing why.

Out of desperation Harry turned round to look at the teachers' table, Dumbledore was absent so he turned his attention to Moody. He was absorbed in the paper, his gnarled face so full of rage that sure enough, once McGonagall had reprimanded Malfoy for his words to Neville, Moody was on his feet advancing on him with a wand. The whole hall went silent, watching with pure delight and anticipation, wondering what animal Draco was going to become. Draco did his upmost to scamper to the door and Moody would have caught him if McGonagall hadn't gotten in the way.

"Alastor!" She said tartly. "Sit back down, remember your conversation with Dumbledore? _We do not use transfiguration as punishment_."

Moody glared between her and Malfoy, who was cowering behind her. "I think Dumbledore should read the paper, he might reconsider. I think I may go and show it to him now." Everyone watched in silence as he thudded out of the room.

As the door closed, Neville realised he was still standing in the middle of the room with many eyes on him. Quickly, and avoiding Professor McGonagall's odd expression, Neville scampered down the Gryffindor table to his friends. As soon as he saw their faces he knew something had happened.

"Neville," Hermione said gently. "I'm really sorry, but I think you ought to read this."

* * *

The day that followed at Hogwarts was the most painful Neville had ever experienced, worse than when he left the passwords for Peter Pettigrew to find. Neville learned that embarrassment wasn't half as painful as pity. The jibes from the Slytherins in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions were a relief from the looks and whispers of the staff and students. All the staff except three. McGonagall was her usual no-nonsense self, she barked at him for not trying hard enough with Summoning Charms and piled on the extra homework. The only change in Moody's behaviour was that he perhaps spoke about the dark arts with even more venom, announcing he was going to place them all under the Imperius Curse, this combined with his steely manner had the class terrified out of their wits. (_"He's going to do it in class Lavender," Dean had told her, "he's not just going to jump out and curse you." "Yeah," Seamus agreed, "unless you do something he doesn't like and then he'll turn you into a snail.") _The last teacher was Snape, Snape had never liked Neville and this article appearing seemed to have no bearing on that. He was as nasty and malicious as ever but for once it didn't bother Neville, his mind was so preoccupied with his parents and the whispers he forgot to be scared of Snape and for once did quite well in his lesson.

As he was packing up to go, numbly listening to Hermione's praises, a first year student nervously came into the classroom and handed Neville a scroll.

Frowning, he unwound it and saw unfamiliar handwriting. "It's from Dumbledore," he told Hermione. "He wants to see me after dinner."

"Well that's good!" Hermione said brightly.

"Is it?" Neville said uncertainly, he couldn't stand much more pity.

"Of course it is Neville," Hermione insisted, dragging him out of the room before Snape could kick them out. "Dumbledore would only want to see you if it was important."

Neville followed her but was no more convinced that seeing Dumbledore would be a good thing. As he walked through the castle to dinner, trying very hard to concentrate only on the hem of Harry's robe as he walked in front, Neville couldn't help but notice Filch stood in a corner giving him an unusual expression. Neville reasoned that students had probably littered copies of the Prophet all around and Filch blamed him for the extra work.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his study, clutching a goblet of Firewhisky. The fire roared behind his armchair, casting the room in an amber glow. It was dark outside, it hadn't been dark when Lucius had sat down but he seemed not to have noticed, he didn't know how long he'd been there. All of his attention was absorbed in a letter from his son.

_Dear Father, _

_School is as usual, Dumbledore's odd leniencies have meant yet another unusual staffing choice for the DADA teacher as I'm sure you've heard. _

_ His lessons are nothing short of criminal, he's planning on putting us under the Imperius Curse in class, do the Ministry know about this? Surely it's something the Minister should be concerned with? _

_ The Quidditch season started last weekend, I'm horribly disappointed to admit that we did not win. The new captain of Gryffindor is clearly on better terms with Madam Hooch than Flint, we're sure she awarded them more penalties because their new captain is a girl. It's blatant favouritism but as Potter's Dumbledore's favourite he doesn't care. Hypocrite. _

_ Hope everything is well at home,_

_My love to Mother, _

_Draco_

Lucius had read and reread this letter several times. He felt sick and it had nothing to do with the fire whisky. He couldn't understand it, Draco's letter contained no real detail about anything and yet it had made Lucius feel horribly uneasy.

Since Draco had gone back to school, the house he shared with Narcissa felt as though it'd lost half it's occupants rather than a third. Lucius knew now that he'd made an impulsive choice that affected the rest of their lives and he had to live with it. He couldn't lift the spell without turning himself in, he couldn't kill Narcissa and make it all go away, so his only option was to continue. And to continue as though he didn't regret it.

He swallowed another large gulp of whisky and waved his wand to pour another glass.

A timid knock resounded on the door and it was pushed open a fraction.

"'Cuse me master," a high pitched voice trembled. "You has a visitor."

Lucius whipped his head to address the House Elf. "Who?"

"A professor Snape would like to see you, sir."

Lucius frowned and checked his pocket watch. What on earth was Snape doing here at this time midweek? "Let him in." Lucius ordered but he was uncertain and these days uncertainty made Lucius uneasy.

The first thing Snape noticed was how bad Lucius looked. His eyes had large dark circles, he looked drawn and grey, his hair was lank and his robes looked crumpled and old.

"Severus," Lucius managed his drawl and held out his hand. "What brings you here so late?"

"I apologise for the intrusion but I felt the matter couldn't wait." Snape settled himself in the chair opposite the desk.

"Is it Draco?" Lucius said in alarm.

"Draco is fine." Snape said curtly. "Although that does have some bearing on my visit."

Lucius frowned, making him look a decade older. "Go on."

"You've heard about the new staff appointment?"  
"Naturally."

Snape nodded in satisfaction. "His eyes are everywhere Lucius, very focused on myself and certain students whose parents we are acquainted with."

"I see." Lucius said, his voice unreadable. "Does Dumbledore suspect something in the wake of the world cup?"

"Yes." Snape said plainly. "He's reading the signs, are you?"

Lucius did not need to ask what signs Snape was referring to, he'd been successfully ignoring his forearm for a while now. "What are you suggesting Severus?" Lucius's voice was terse, he wanted this meeting over with.

"Caution." Snape said through barely parted lips. "We couldn't be seen to have a part in any more, ah, _escapades._"

Lucius mouth formed a grim straight line. He nodded curtly. "Moody is using the unforgivable curses on students."

Snape's eyebrows raised in surprise. "An unorthodox method of punishment, though I'm certain justified on some."

"This is no joke, Severus." Lucius' voice was dangerous. "I don't want that madman imperiusing my son. If you can't stop the lesson -"

" - Dumbledore would not allow me to interfere-"

"- then make sure he doesn't touch my son." Lucius bloodshot eyes sought Snape out. "Please."

Snape nodded sincerely. "You have my word."

"Good." Lucius got to his feet, concluding their interview.

Snape rose more reluctantly. "Is Madam Malfoy here?"

"Why?" Lucius asked sharply, too sharply.

Snape pretended not to have noticed. "I'm aware she likes to be kept up to date on Draco, I was just going to assure her he's well."

Internally, Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. "She's gone to bed with a headache."

"I see." Snape nodded. "Please send her my regards."

"Of course." Lucius nodded seeing Snape through the house to the front door.

"Goodnight Lucius," Snape said curtly. "Don't forget to relay our discussion to our fellow comrades."

Lucius inclined his head a fraction and Snape disapparated into the night.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we're doing this at night?" Remus muttered to his invisible companion.

"It's a small village Remus, they talk. We need to do a thorough sweep when no one will be looking." Sirius replied.

"I thought you and James couldn't find anything, why are we back here?"

"I have a feeling." Sirius couldn't be more specific than that. It was how he felt when he was getting somewhere on a case, the feeling that for no concrete reason made him sure that he was on the right path.

Remus and Sirius had apparated on to the grounds of the Riddle escape in the middle of the night. Thankfully, the October air was dry and the chill wasn't yet so severe there was snow to contend with. It was better to do this when they could leave no trace.

Sirius led Remus to the back door and silently magicked it open. Once inside they lifted the Disillusionment charms and lit their wands. Remus whistled, getting the sheer size of the place.

"Shall we split up or stick together?"

"Together." Sirius decided. "Two pairs of eyes are more effective."

They spent the first hour combing the ground floor, only finding dust and spiders. It wasn't until they came to the drawing room, the place the caretaker's body was found, that they found anything unusual.

"A fire has been lit here recently." Sirius assessed, running his fingers across the warm coals.

"That's not so unusual," Remus was on the other side of the room combing through draws. "Perhaps muggles have taken refuge here."

"Perhaps." Sirius said quietly, but he didn't agree. He knew the muggles of this village had elder generations telling them this house was the site of a triple murder. It was to them what the Shrieking Shack was to most Hogwarts students, he understood the appeal it had for the young ones, the thrill of danger, but he just couldn't picture any of the muggles squatting here.

"Shall we try upstairs?" Remus suggested, brushing the dust from his hands.

"Yeah," Sirius said distractedly, his mind full of ideas. So full that when he brought the heavy door towards him he didn't look down in time to see a large snake at ankle height, ready to strike.

"AARGH!" Sirius exclaimed. A horrible pain had struck from nowhere in his right foot, his vision blurred and the room started to sway. When he looked down a split second later he saw a pair of shiny white fangs belonging to a huge serpent. "Remus!" He slurred but Remus had sprinted the moment Siruis called out.

He flicked his wand at the enormous snake which was thrown backwards, hissing loudly and making a racket when it hit the wood. Remus knew that wouldn't hold it for long and hurried to Sirius who was barely conscious. The snake was gliding towards them again, gaining speed by the second and hissing and spitting violently. Remus grabbed Sirius's arm ready to disparate but a figure behind the serpent made him pause.

"PETER!" He yelled, raising his wand, forgetting about the most imminent threat a few meters away.

The poison had entered Sirius's blood stream, he felt removed from the whole scenario, like he was watching through a veil of water. He could see the great snake advancing and through great effort raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!" _The green light left his wand in slow motion, gliding through the air until miraculously it made contact with the scaly beast.

Remus turned his attention back just in time to see the snake flying again but Sirius had gotten there first. He watched as the jet of green light made contact and the snake went stock still and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Remus caught the look of fear in Peter Pettigrew's eyes and the horrible sound of a scream reverberating throughout the house. Grabbing Sirius's arm, Remus disapparated into the Potter's living room.

"Lily!" Remus yelled, trying to stem the enormous amount of blood flowing from Sirius's leg. Thankfully, he was now unconscious.

Lily and James came hurtling into the room.

"What on earth happened?" James asked incredulously but Lily burst into action.

"James get my supplies, if I don't stop this bleeding he'll die." As he left Lily looked up into Remus's eyes. "What did this?"  
"A serpent."

Lily's eyes widened. "He needs to go to the hospital."

Remus looked at Lily pleadingly. "If there's anyway we can avoid that, we must. Lily please."

Lily bit her lip uncertainly. "Right fine, but if you want me to make an antidote I'm going to have to get some supplies." She tried unsuccessfully to see the puncture marks on Sirius's leg through the blood. James returned with a bag full of potions and Lily expertly routed through it until she found a small blue phial that she poured down Sirius's mouth, the bleeding instantly lessened. She extracted another three phials that were identical and placed them in James's hands. "Give him one of these every hour to stop the haemorrhaging. He should wake up soon and he'll be in pain, so give him this," she waved her wand and a bandage attached itself to Sirius's wound, she then pulled out a green phial and conjured a beaker, into which she collected some of Sirius's blood. "Don't let him bleed to death, you're going to have a long night." Clutching the beaker she clambered to her feet.  
"Where are you going?" James asked, his hands full of small glass bottles.

"To St Mungo's." She said briskly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once she'd disappeared, a horribly confused James turned to Remus. "Now, can you please tell me what's going on?"


	5. Chapter 4 - I Remember You

Chapter Four - I Remember You

"What were you thinking?"

"We were following Dumbledore's orders!"

"You could have told someone where you were going!"

Sirius's head felt fuzzy, his eyes were tightly closed and sound kept getting louder then quieter, like someone was fiddling with the volume on the wireless.

"You could have been killed." That was Mary's voice, Sirius was sure, he recognised the tone but still he didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry," it was Remus this time. "We just didn't think."

"Clearly."

"Give them a break." James's voice cut in through a yawn. "Everyone's fine, no harm done." There was a long pause and then James added sheepishly. "Well no _permanent_ harm, hopefully."

Sirius could hear Mary's voice reply but whatever she muttered was unintelligible.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" James again.

Absently, Sirius wondered where Remus had gone and who'd gone with him. Sirius was becoming gradually more conscious, he realised he was lying down and his friends must be around him which was odd. He opened his eyelids a fraction, the room was dull with few wall lamps dimly lit. He definitely wasn't at his house, the walls were lined with Gryffindor memorabilia, so much so that he initially panicked he was back in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He dismissed that notion, it had been years, why was he so confused? He opened his eyes a fraction more and tried to raise himself out of bed but he couldn't and that's when he felt the searing pain in his leg.

"Aargh!" He gasped, everything came back to him in an instant, the house, the snake and . . . there was something else, he'd seen something else and he'd heard something. "Pettigrew!" He exclaimed, eyelids opening wide.

James, Mary and Remus all jumped up.

"You're awake," Mary breathed in relief, pushing her dark curls from her face. She looked awful, pale and drawn.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, he looked as panicked as Mary.

"Yes," Sirius replied impatiently, but it wasn't strictly true. "My leg's killing me."

"Take this," James said, practically pouring the green liquid down Sirius's throat.

Sirius spluttered and coughed but found he did feel better. "Pettigrew." Sirius repeated, looking to Remus for confirmation and he nodded. "And that sound! You don't think it was him do you?"

Again Remus nodded. "Someone knew when that snake died, and Peter's face…"

"Fear." Sirius confirmed. He leant his head back on the pillows and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Mary asked incredulously.

"We nearly had them." Sirius was still smiling broadly. "They were so close."

James frowned looking blankly between Remus's confused expression and Sirius joyous one. "Why is that a good thing?"

"Because we know they're here! It'll be for a reason too." Sirius sighed. "I've missed this."

"Mortal danger?" Mary's voice was sardonic.

"Excitement." Sirius countered.

"The medicine's clearly addled his brain." Mary muttered and James laughed.

Sirius watched them merrily. "Are we having a pyjama party?" He asked, noting their attire.

James yawned and rolled his eyes. "What else do you want when you roll in unannounced at 2 am?"

"Where's Lily?"

"She went to the hospital to make an antidote, whatever venom that snake had knocked you for six, most of the bleeding's stopped though." Remus said quietly. Although perky, Sirius was shining with sweat and his skin was very pale and tinged with green.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." James assured him.

But Lily was not back soon, in fact three days later she was no closer to cracking the poison, so Sirius continued to squat in Harry's room.

"How's the bleeding today?" James asked, popping his head round the door. He'd just gotten back from work and was wrapped in a long, black travelling cloak.

"So, so." Sirius said dismissively, barely looking up from his book.

Curious at his studious demeanour, James marched up to the bed and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Oi!" Sirius protested.

James ignored him and scanned the front cover. "Why on earth are you reading this?"

"Research." Sirius said plainly and James handed him back the copy of _The Serpent and the Dark Wizard: The Snake's Role in Dark Magic._

"Are you exaggerating when you say the snake was enormous?" James asked, perching on the end of the bed. "You were full of poison at the time."

"I'm sure." Sirius replied. "Remus wasn't full of poison and he saw the same thing."

James whistled. "So when are you going to see Dumbledore?"

"As soon as your wife fixes an antidote."

James chuckled. "I don't think she's ever struggled with anything potion related this much, she went to Slughorn for help today."

"What?" Sirius spluttered. "I hope she wipes his memory afterwards."

James rolled his eyes. "Relax, she won't have told him the details. They'll be reminiscing about Hogwarts and how it all went wrong after she left and married me."

"Accurate," Sirius nodded, grinning. "So, what's going on in the outside world?"

"Above the radar absolutely nothing."

"And below the radar?" Sirius asked. He knew that since he and Remus had been to the old Riddle House, a number of Aurors and old members of the Order had gone back with Remus to look for Voldemort. They'd found nothing, no sign he'd ever been there. There was a lot of debate over what to do next, no official search could be launched without Fudge's consent and he was disinclined to help while everything in his administration was running so smoothly.

"Nothing under Fudge's radar either. Dumbledore's put extra protection around the school and I imagine Moody's on high alert."  
"He's always on high alert."

"So in short, nothing is going on outside." James felt as defeated as Sirius looked, lying lame in Harry's bed.

"Well the whole thing wasn't a complete waste."

"No, no. You did get attacked by a snake."

"A snake that I killed." Sirius said quietly. "James, that noise he made when it died was just," Sirius shuddered, trying to find the word. "And Peter's face was petrified."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that we know two things. Number one he's in a Britain and that will be for a reason and number two that as soon as he can, he's coming after me for killing that snake."

"It was only a snake Sirius."

"You didn't hear that sound!"

"It was only a sound." James said dismissively.

Before Sirius could respond and tell James that he was wrong, there was a loud bang on the door. "Who's that?"

"Tonks." James jumped to his feet, "she mentioned she'd like to see you - don't worry she hasn't told Andromeda."

"Good." Sirius nodded in relief. Andromeda was still in a state about Azkaban, the last thing she needed was to know that he had been attacked by a serpent in close proximity to Voldemort.

Tonks stumbled into the room with her usual clatter of enthusiasm. She hugged Sirius, nudging his injured leg and causing the bleeding to start up again. "Sorry! Sorry!" She hopped from foot to foot anxiously as James fed him something to ebb the flow.

"It's ok," James said wearily. "Just keep a clear metre away from the patient at all times."

Tonks smiled, reassured, but kept her distance none-the-less, her bubblegum pink hair dulling to match her more sheepish demeanour.

"How are you?" Sirius asked, smiling. He always found Tonks's attitude never varied, whatever circumstance he happened to find himself in, she was always the same and he appreciated it.

"Oh, alright," she shrugged. "James has probably told you how dull the office is, we're catching up on paper work from the last ten years. Then there's you and Remus getting into actual trouble."

"What can I say, I'm an outlaw now."

"Hardly." Tonks scoffed. "I had to tell mum you were ill, she wanted to go round to the flat and see you."

"You didn't tell her -" Sirius began, stricken.

"No, no, of course not." Tonks assured him. "She'd go mad, I know that. I told her you have a nasty case of the flu and it's very contagious."

"Did she believe you?"

"Probably not." Tonks shrugged, unconcerned. "But it stopped her from coming over." She smiled breezily and added, "she's going curse us both when she finds out how much we're hiding from her."

Sirius grimaced. "We'll deal with it then. She definitely still doesn't know about Cissy?"

Tonks shook her head. "And I feel horrible about it, Sirius. She spends most of her time saying how worried she is about her, Dad caught her trying to sneak off to the Malfoy's in the middle of the night."

Sirius's stomach curdled in guilt. "I'm worried she'd do something stupid if she knew."

"Like you?" Tonks asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes."

"She might." Tonks conceded. "Or she might be a big help." Tonks didn't give Sirius a chance to reply. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you were alright so I didn't feel even worse about lying, I'll see you soon."

"Glad I could help." Sirius said drily and Tonks duly departed. Sirius watched her go and glanced to James, who was leaning in the corner.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked him.

"None of my business mate, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I think if were going to tell her we should have done it. It's worse now we've been lying to her."

"Worse for who?" James said quietly.

Sirius inclined his head. "Good question."

They fell into silence, contemplating the situation. Since Dumbledore was adamant that Sirius should have no part in helping his cousin he'd done his best to push her from his mind, but there she was again. Helpless.

A loud crack echoed around the bedroom, startling James and Sirius out of their gloom. Lily appeared before them. Her robes were stained and burned and her hair was a frizzy mess but she was smiling triumphantly, holding out a tiny phial full of a transparent liquid.

"I've got it!"

* * *

Two weeks on from Rita Skeeter's article appearing, Neville still felt odd. Everyday when he woke up, even doing the most inconsequential actions like putting on his socks felt difficult, it was as if he were fighting a against a strong current. But he kept fighting. He saw the looks Hermione and Harry were giving him everyday, they were clearly worried even though he'd told them he was fine. He hadn't told them what happened in his meeting with Dumbledore and he was grateful they hadn't asked, but it was all Neville had thought about since.

He'd been surprised to get that scroll inviting him and so nervous he'd seriously considered not going. But after feeling Hermione's eyes on him from half past the hour Neville had gotten to his feet and left the common room. Walking along the empty corridors was soothing and it gave Neville a chance to think in peace, something he rarely achieved at Hogwarts when he was constantly surrounded by others. The ten minutes of solitude calmed him and gave him perspective, so that when he knocked on Dumbledore's door he no longer felt so nervous.

"Good evening, Neville." Dumbledore has said pleasantly, he jumped to his feet and came round the desk.

"Hello sir," Neville replied meekly, he was unable to look anywhere but his shoes.

"Firstly, I want to express my sincerest apologies that Rita Skeeter ever appeared on these grounds. We have tightened our security so this should not happen again in the future. I've had a stern letter from your Grandmother and she's quite right."

Neville glanced up and found Dumbledore smiling, his eyes twinkling and for the first time since he'd seen the print Neville smiled. "I've had a letter from Gran too."

"I hope she's not angry at you too."

Neville's smile vanished and he shrugged. "She thinks I was stupid for talking to her but she's pleased dad's story is being told."

Dumbledore looked at Neville kindly. "And how do you feel about it?"

Neville didn't answer, he didn't know how he felt and no one had asked him until now. "I don't know." He mumbled, looking at his shoes again.

Dumbledore patted him lightly on the shoulder but didn't ask him anymore about it. "Neville I have asked you here this evening to show you something, but only if you want to see it."

Neville's heart sped up in anxiety (or perhaps excitement) he looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Is it about my parents?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, "to show you them as I remember them, their school days and so on."

"What do you mean show me?" Neville replied frowning.

Dumbledore smiled and strode to a cabinet on the far side of the room, withdrawing from it a large stone basin carved with runic inscriptions. Neville cautiously followed and noticed that the large bowl was full of a silvery substance that was somewhere between liquid and gas.

"These are my memories," Dumbledore indicated the substance. "Would you like to see them?"

Neville was overcome by curiosity and agreed, without thinking twice he plunged his head into the bowl and fell into nothingness.

Neville landed surprisingly softly on the stone floor, he was astonished to find himself in the Great Hall at the top table. Neville's heart dropped as he turned and found the hall full of students, all staring in his direction but as Dumbledore landed beside him and nobody made the slightest flicker of surprise, he realised that they couldn't see him. The chatter in the hall died down as Professor McGonagall entered the room carrying a foot stool and a hat, a host of small students wearing plain black robes trailed behind her. Amongst the nervous children two faces struck him and with a feeling somewhere between delight and discomfort, Neville watched his parents' sorting.

It seemed to take an age before Frank's name was called, Neville had only recognised Sirius and Lily in the students already sorted. Frank scrambled up to the stool, he had precisely the same colour hair as Neville but that was where his son's resemblance to him ended. Nothing about this eager, confident child struck familiar with Neville until, in a hurry to get to the Gryffindor table, Frank had caught his foot on the stool and fallen. It made Neville smile, perhaps there was more of his father in him than his Grandmother acknowledged. Only Remus Lupin separated his mother and father in the queue, after he was seated Alice strode confidently the podium and sat patiently. Neville understood why everyone said he favoured his mother, same shaped face, same eyes, only Alice was calm and collected, even at eleven Neville could see she was ready to take the world by storm. He couldn't find this in himself at all. The hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and the table erupted in cheers, Alice hopped to her feet and squeezed herself between Lily and Lupin at the table, immediately she seemed to fit in.

Abruptly, the scene changed. Neville was no longer in the Great Hall, instead he was in Dumbledore's office. At first he thought they'd returned, until he saw the sky outside was much lighter than when he'd left and when he spun round he saw five boys sheepishly lined up in front of the headmaster's chair. The Dumbledore of past looked very stern but the man next to Neville was smiling, it made Neville smile again.

"Now," past Dumbledore addressed the boys. "Who would like to tell me what happened?"

Neville saw James and Sirius giving each other sly sideways glances while Remus was staring firmly at the floor looking very guilty and the small watery-eyed boy on the end was glancing longingly at the door. Frank was stood between Peter and Remus, the only boy not staring at the floor, Frank was looking straight past Dumbledore at the wall, with a hint of disbelief, Neville grasped that he wasn't nervous or panicked but fed up.

"Is no one going to own up?" Dumbledore asked again, trying to make eye contact with any of them, all resisted. He waited a minute longer in the uncomfortable silence and sighed, "boys you're second years now, you're supposed to set an example to the younger students, therefore I'm going to have to give you all detention for a week and write to your parents."

Still not one boy looked at Dumbledore, they muttered something between "thank you" and "ruddy hell" and filed out. The office door didn't close completely behind them, and a voice echoed up to Neville and Dumbledore, "I told you this was a bad idea, my mum's going to kill me."

"Relax, Frank." A lazy voice that Neville recognised as belonging to Sirius responded. "Just blame James."

Neville's lips quivered into a small laugh, he noted Dumbledore was chuckling too. "What did they do?" He asked the present Dumbledore.

"Let off a series of Dungbombs in the dungeon corridors." Dumbledore replied serenely. "Mr Filch was very annoyed."

Neville could readily believe Filch hadn't changed in twenty years. He'd been so caught up in watching Frank and the boys that it took a moment longer for Neville to digest that he'd just heard his father's voice for the first he could remember and it made his heart catch.

The scene changed again, this time into a classroom and Neville judged that another couple of years had passed. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were lecturing a group of students and amongst them Neville could pick out the boys from the previous scene. This time there was a group of girls there too, including his mother, Lily and two girls he didn't know.

"We didn't miss the morning on purpose, professor." Lily insisted, shooting a glare at Sirius. "We couldn't get out of bed."  
"Miss Evans, I'm surprised that you would succumb to such laziness." Dumbledore noted lightly.

"No professor, she means we couldn't get out of bed, as in we were literally stuck to the mattress!" Alice exclaimed, though it was obvious to everyone she was trying not to laugh. Her voice wasn't how Neville had imagined, it was much firmer as though she was always sure of everything she said.

James put his hand up and McGonagall, albeit with a sigh, allowed him to speak. "Professor, I don't understand why we're here." He indicated the boys. "We attended our whole morning."

McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Because Potter, the girls think you and your fellow fourth years were involved." McGonagall replied crisply.

"That's outrageous," Sirius stood up to add emphasis to his outrage. "They have no proof of that."

"We don't need proof, Black!" Lily hissed, "who else could it have been but you and Potter?"

"Miss Evans that's enough, sit down Black." McGonagall barked.

Dumbledore was looking to Remus and Frank, again Neville noted that his father looked resigned to the situation, he caught him rolling his eyes at Alice who grinned back. "So you boys know nothing about this?"

"No sir." They chanted dully.

The scene changed again, this time they were in the DADA classroom, they'd skipped another few years, these students were in their late teens. Dumbledore was pacing up and down looking furious. Like the previous class, Neville could tell they were in trouble but the atmosphere couldn't have been more different. Instead of the mild, almost joking situation before, you could have cut the tension in this room with a knife. Neville glanced around the students sitting at their desks, some of them had blood on their collars, others were bruised and blackened where it looked as though a spell had hit them. The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked ready to break in to all out war at the slightest movement. Neville scanned for his parents, Frank sported a bloody lip and Alice was unharmed but they looked equally furious. Then tension built to a peak before Lily broke and confessed to starting the whole thing, then James said he had and then Sirius blamed the Slytherins which caused the entire class to erupt into in jibes.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, it was the angriest Neville had ever seen him look.

"What happened?" Neville asked, regarding the mutinous looks his mother and father were shooting the past Dumbledore.

Present Dumbledore did not look amused by this situation as he had the others, he sighed sadly when he replied. "There was a fight in the corridor, sadly it was a forerunner to the years ahead."

Neville scanned the students on the green side of the room, looking for a specific person. "Was Bellatrix Lestrange here?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "she was older than your parents, they were never at school together."

The scene changed again, they were in a room Neville didn't recognise and the atmosphere was considerably more cheerful. The Dumbledore in the memory stood just before them talking to Neville's grandmother. She looked much younger than the woman Neville knew, she was wearing the most ridiculously large hat and a billowing magenta dress.

"Augusta you look like the bell of the ball." The past Dumbledore commented. Neville could agree that her dress did indeed make her look like a bell.

"Oh Albus, you do flatter me." She hiccoughed back, smiling. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled every few seconds as someone she recognised passed her, it was the happiest Neville had ever seen his grandmother look. "Hasn't it been a lovely day?"

"Wonderful." Dumbledore agreed, glancing round the room. It was beautifully decorated but not ostentatious, there were bunches of daisies everywhere which he knew was his mother's favourite. Out of the blue, the band struck up and everyone stood, Neville looked round to see what everyone was looking for as his mother and father entered the room to applause. She was wearing a beautifully simple white dress, and had daisies in her hair, Frank accompanied her in his nicest dress robes, they were beaming. Neville knew from the photographs that he was witnessing their wedding day. They were so happy it radiated from them like a light. Neville's heart caught again in his chest. It was the first time he had ever seen them looking so alive. He brushed a stray tear from his cheek and all too soon he was back in Dumbledore's dark office. He thanked Dumbledore, using few words as his throat felt too tight to speak. It was the most precious gift anyone could have given him and one that had left him feeling grief-stricken. Neville had grown up knowing his parents as the people in St Mungo's and only now could he appreciate their loss. Two weeks later he was still reeling.

* * *

A sharp knock rang on Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said immediately and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin filed in.

"Mr Scrimgeour." Sirius ejected in surprise, seeing his former boss seated calmly in front of Dumbledore.

"Evening Black, Lupin." He nodded curtly. Sirius sat next to him and continued to look astonished. Scrimgeour chuckled. "I don't know why you're so surprised to see me here Black, I as good as told you something was going on when I sacked you."

"It was Rufus who suggested I put you to use." Dumbledore told him mildly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Sirius replied, shaking himself. "Thanks to Lily, and Remus for getting us out of there alive."

Remus smiled modestly but quickly looked more sombre. "What's going on Albus? Now we know he's back is the alert level being raised?"

Dumbledore and Scrimgeour shared a look. "No." Dumbledore said bitterly. "We've encountered a problem at the ministry."

"Fudge?" Sirius guessed.

Scrimgeour nodded. "I've floated the idea past him, obviously I didn't tell him what happened but I said we'd had credible reports Voldemort was back in the country and he doesn't want to know."

Sirius shook his head incredulously. "This is ridiculous."

Remus agreed. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"You mean overthrow him and revolt?" Scrimgeour asked, his eyes magnified behind his glasses, narrowed in amusement.

"Although that would be a great solution, we understand that's not very realistic." Sirius smiled. "Is there no one that could persuade him, what about Crouch? He still has his ear."

Sirius was interrupted by Moody clumping into the room, "sorry I'm late." He growled, settling himself next to Remus.

"Barty's barely in at the moment." Scrimgeour shrugged. "Either he's ill or he's finally cracked, doesn't matter, he'll be no use at persuading Fudge."

"Well that's bad timing." Moody said pointedly. "The one time we could've used his fanaticism and he's gone soft."

"So what are we doing?" Remus asked, bringing the conversation back round to Dumbledore.

"Utilising the channels we have available to us." Dumbledore replied decisively. "We're gradually bringing in those we trust and we have people in good positions, people with their ears to the ground."

"Did you gain anything other than a snake bite from going there?" Moody asked bluntly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "We didn't get far enough to figure out what he's up to," Remus said honestly.

"But," Sirius began and stopped himself. James was right, it sounded paranoid to suggest that Voldemort was going to hunt him because he killed his snake. "But, we know for sure he's in Britain and that Peter's helping him, it's more than we knew before."

"But why his father's house?" Scrimgeour scratched his nose. "Were they close?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He was brought up in an orphanage." Dumbledore's voice was quiet, pensive.

"Well something's going on." Moody says gruffly. "We just need to find out exactly what and put a stop to it."

"Indeed." Dumbledore replied, but he was far away in thought.

* * *

"That was weird." Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth, as he and Remus descended the spiral staircase out of Dumbledore's office.

"Which bit?" Remus replied.

"Sitting with those three, talking."

"And not getting told off?"

Sirius gave his bark-like laugh. "Well there's that too." They hurried down the long corridors, the familiar portraits waving at them. "I love being back here."

"It's like coming home."

"Then why did you hand your notice in?"

"You know why, Sirius." Remus said sadly.

It brought all the horrible memories of that night flooding back in Sirius's mind. Peter, Emilia, Cissy. Poor Cissy who he was doing nothing to help, who Dumbledore still refused to discuss with him.

They rounded a corner, heading to the moving staircases to take them to the entrance hall. A pale blond boy, flanked by two apes, was ascending the staircase on to the seventh floor, crossing paths with Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Draco locked eyes, sizing the other one up.

_So this is her son_. Sirius had seen the boy a few times before, but this was the first time he had properly looked at him, if only for a few seconds. He was a mini Lucius, even down to the way he swaggered as he walked but he had Cissy's eyes and hopefully her sense. He must be very worried about her if he betrayed Lucius and went to Snape. Sirius wondered if he should be feeling some sort of kinship towards the boy because he felt nothing other than curiosity.

Neither Remus nor Sirius spoke the rest of the way through the castle, they both glanced warily at the Whomping Willow as they left the Entrance Hall, it no longer housed such fun boyhood memories. They veered in the opposite direction to Hagrid's hut, wrapping their cloaks more securely around them as a few snowflakes drifted down.

Sirius reached the door first and hammered his fist, eager to get out of the cold. The door swung open and a very large, very hairy man greeted him so enthusiastically Sirius and Remus were almost bowled over on to the ground.

They were admitted into the amber room gratefully, the fire was crackling and Hagrid gave them bucket-sized glasses of mead.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shot towards them, hugging them both, he was barely a head shorter than them now. "I didn't know you were coming, where's dad?"

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore so we thought we'd surprise you." Sirius grinned.

Harry was relieved to see that both of them looked a lot better than the last time he'd seen them in the summer. Sirius had almost lost that haunted, waxy look and Remus just looked happier.

Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked him over to his friends, whilst Remus edged towards the sink, wondering how surreptitiously he could tip out half his bucket.

Hagrid busied himself in the small kitchen area providing them with snacks that only Neville touched and instantly regretted. Remus fixed his jaw in a trice with no permanent harm done.

"How are you?" Remus asked Neville quietly, while the others were caught up in a loud discussion about Moody.

"I'm ok." Neville muttered, meeting his eye. He was mostly being honest. "Dumbledore showed me stuff about them."

Remus smiled and Neville was relieved it wasn't full of pity. "We could show you lots of things, whenever you want."

"I'd like that," Neville nodded, touched by the gesture.

"Just don't tell your gran." Sirius added, leaning back towards Neville from his seat. "She doesn't know the half of it and we have a code of honour to uphold."

Neville laughed, eager to know more.

"He'd like you to know, though." Remus said earnestly.

"And Al," Sirius put in, "she was the troublemaker."

Neville forgot there was anyone else in the room, he was so eager to see what they were talking about he tried to ask there and then but his question was drowned out by Harry, Ron and Hagrid's riotous laughter.

"I know I'm supposed to be neutral and all but I do wish I'd've seen it." Hagrid chuckled.  
"It was brilliant," Ron wheezed, wiping his eyes.

Hermione frowned. "You weren't there Ron! You never saw Malfoy being turned into a mouse."

"But I can still picture it," he argued. "No one can take that away from me."

"You still didn't see it!" Hermione countered and while they were lost in bickering Harry turned to Sirius.

"I'm sure he knows about his mum."

Sirius gave Harry a half smile. "Malfoy?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "Your mum said you thought so, but I've been taken off the case."

"What?" Harry replied. "But she's your cousin!"

"Dumbledore's letting Snape handle it."

"Snape?" Harry shouted, causing everyone to break from their own conversations to look at him. "But he's friendly with Lucius Malfoy!"

"Maybe Dumbledore thinks that's the best strategy," Remus suggested.

"It's madness." Harry said incredulously. "Unless, well, you don't think Draco went to him?" Harry didn't wait for anyone's response and neither Remus or Sirius answered him. They didn't have to worry for long because a second later Harry shook his head and answered his own question. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking about for a second."

There was a sarcastic chuckle from his Gryffindor fellows, even a reluctant Hermione.

"So if you're not helping Narcissa Malfoy, what have you been up to?"

"Classified." Sirius replied, smiling at Harry's nonplussed expression.

"So you can't tell me?"  
"Nope." Remus replied. "Strictly classified."

Harry frowned, knowing if they were being cagey they were doing something incredibly important or just joking. "Not even a little bit."

"Well we did break into a house and get attacked by an army of house elves and a giant snake." Sirius said offhand, Ron and Neville laughed, Remus rolled his eyes and Hermione ground her teeth.

"House Elves are poorly treated, Sirius." She told him. "While wizards have this attitude nothing is ever going to be done to -"

"So how are the Skrewts?" Ron said loudly, stopping Hermione before she could start getting her badges out.

Harry was the only person not to find Sirius's statement amusing, it reminded him of something odd and it took a while for him to realise he'd had a similar nightmare about a giant snake.

Harry paid very little attention to the rest of their time at Hagrid's, he was trying to recall the details of his dream. Just before curfew, Sirius and Remus walked the students up to the castle. Neville led the way, eager to discuss his parents some more with Remus but Harry trailed behind. Sirius had to stop and look behind him to see where Harry was.

"Come on." He told Harry, "it's coming down too fast to dawdle."

Harry hadn't even noticed it was snowing.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, out with it." He repeated, stopping in front of Harry and meeting his eye.

"It's just that thing you said earlier -"

"I was joking Harry."

"Yes, I know you were joking about the House Elves." Harry said tersely. "But you weren't about the snake, were you?"

Sirius was taken aback for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

They were twenty meters away from the castle and the others were well in front but Harry lowered his voice until it was barely above a whisper.

"I had this odd dream about a snake attacking a man, it was too dark to see who the man was and then the man killed the snake and then I was in another room," his voice was urgent, "Wormtail came up to the room saying he was sorry and I - but I wasn't me, I was something else - pointed my wand at him and use the Cruciatus curse, I woke up screaming and with a horrible headache." Harry looked at Sirius, and even in the moonlight he'd gone pale. Harry was glad he hadn't told him that he'd seen this through the snake at first.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No one." Harry replied instantly. "I thought it was just a dream." He looked to Sirius for reassurance but his eyes were wide in shock. "It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

"I - er - yes, probably." He hedged. "Harry, you should talk to Dumbledore about this."

"Why?"

Sirius shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and began half dragging Harry up to the doors. "You just should." Sirius said cagily. "Promise me you'll speak to him before the end of term?"

They were inside the entrance hall now, everyone saying their goodbyes.

"No it's ridiculous." Harry muttered, thankfully everyone else was preoccupied.

"It's not ridiculous, it's important." Sirius said firmly. "Speak to him."

"Fine, fine." Harry appeased him, frowning and trying to gage how worried Sirius was. "I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Good." Sirius nodded. He gave Harry a one armed hug. "Take care of yourself, stay out of trouble."

"You too." Harry said pointedly and Sirius laughed.

The kids ascended the steps while Remus and Sirius watched.

"What was that about?" Remus asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Sirius rubbed his temples wearily and then rallied. "Come on, let's find a fire place, it's too cold to go from Hogsmeade." They jogged up the staircase to find Moody's office, never noticing that Filch had been watching their whole exchange from the shadows.

* * *

Sirius's head was full of Harry when he arrived back in his flat. How on earth had he seen the snake attack him? Had he had these visions before? Was he a seer or was it to do with Voldemort? After all, he'd said he had a headache, probably where his scar was. There was too much unprecedented magic where Harry was concerned for Sirius to make educated assumptions.

He rubbed his eyes and thought he might try to get an early night. This was not the case. His fire erupted into green flames and a witch stepped gracefully on to his hearth.

"Andromeda?" Sirius frowned. "Is everything al-"

She was furious. Her hair was all over the place and she was wearing a dressing gown and tatty old slippers. Her eyes were narrowed dangerous and Sirius half considered reaching for his wand.

"How could you not tell me my sister was under the Imperius curse?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Something You Should Know

**Author's Note: Hello and as always thank you for reading! I'm incredibly grateful to you all! I meant to write this on the end of the last chapter and classically forgot, I've written a one-shot story about the fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins mentioned in Dumbledore's memories of Frank and Alice, it's called 'The Start of Sixth Year' and can be found from my profile if you'd like to read it. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Five - Something You Should Know

Remus was knackered. His whole body ached terribly and he was bruised and bleeding from the bites and scratches belonging to god knew who, but worst of all he was consumed with guilt for the actions he may have unknowingly committed. He curled up under the covers in his bed, happy to be himself again but so ashamed. He closed his eyes tight and tried to go to sleep, to think of happy things and not let his mind wander to the dark places where his memory went blank.

He thought of Hogwarts. About walking round the corridors, sitting by the fire in the common room, laughing with his friends in their dormitory. But Peter was in their dormitory, smiling at them pretending he was their friend. Frank was there too, he didn't know his bright future was going to be cut short in a few years. Remus opened his eyes, that had just made him feel worse.

He got stiffly out of bed and succumbed to taking a potion Lily had been making for him when he came back from the assignments. It was supposed to dull the pain and speed healing but until now Remus had felt too unworthy to take it, he felt he deserved the pain of the full moon. As he swallowed the pink liquid and felt instantly better the guilt overwhelmed him. He couldn't even stand the penitence for the pain he might have caused.

Remus wrapped his dressing gown around him more securely and lit the fire. He was never going to feel better unless he slept and he might just be able to do that now he wasn't freezing and aching.

The old bed creaked as he got back in. Remus moulded a pillow and sunk into the mattress, gradually going to sleep.

An hour later, or maybe it was two hours or ten minutes, Remus couldn't tell, there was a loud banging on the door abruptly waking him up. Still swathed in a dressing down, Remus padded to the front door of his flat.

"Hello?" He croaked through the wood, wondering if he could pass himself off as ill.

"Remus!" A bright voice replied. "I've been trying you for days, you're never in!"

Remus's mouth hung in surprise at hearing Tonks' voice, he opened the door to find her waiting eagerly, her hair a shocking shade of violet.

"Oh no did I get you up?" Her face fell in concern and yet she still walked straight through the door to sit on to the sofa. "It's only nine."

"No, no its fine." Remus replied, his voice coming back to normal. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, well sort of, actually no, not really." She bit her lip anxiously. "I let it slip to mum about Narcissa and all hell has broken loose."

"Has she confronted Malfoy?" Remus spluttered, fearing the worse.

"Oh no, no." Tonks shook her head vigourously. "We've managed to stop her doing that, but she has confronted Sirius."

"Ah." Remus sighed, he sat down next to her on the couch. "I bet that went well."

Tonks gave him an exasperated look. "The problem is they're so alike." Tonks explained. "Don't get me wrong, she's mad at me too but she keeps saying that he _betrayed_ her. Then there's Sirius (who's also mad at me for telling her) who insists he was trying to protect her and refuses to apologise. So no one is speaking."

"It'll blow over Dora," Remus said knowingly. "If Andromeda is as like Sirius as you say she'll cool off in a few days and be reasonable. He needs to sulk for a good while before ever admitting he's wrong."

"It's been a few days!" Tonks wailed. "They're still at absolute loggerheads. I've asked James and he refuses to get involved and I couldn't even reach you." She stopped abruptly. "Where have you been? You look very rough."

"Thanks." Remus laughed and Tonks immediately clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I just meant you don't look too - er - _well. _Is that why you'd gone to bed so early? I'm so sorry, I should just go and take all my silly family drama -" she jumped to her feet.

"No, no, please stay." Remus was on his feet too, asking sincerely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, please." He said firmly. "Would you like a drink?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely thanks."

"I was thinking something stronger."

"That would be even better." Tonks grinned and he poured her a large glass of amber liquid.

"I've been on an assignment for Dumbledore the last few days." Remus answered her previous question.

She frowned. "What did he have you doing alone?" As soon as the question was open in the air she understood. "Oh, it was the full moon."

Remus nodded. "I'm trying to create allies in the werewolf community."

"How's it going?"

"Not brilliantly. My allegiances to Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius etc aren't endearing me to the majority of the community but there are some people listening."

"That's good! Better than nothing." Tonks nodded enthused.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Remus conceded. "Would you like me to talk to Sirius?"

"Would you?" She met his eyes and smiled hopefully.

"Of course." He smiled back. "I'll see what I can do."

Tonks stayed with Remus for a few hours, they talked a bit about work and Sirius and Andromeda, but the conversation mostly drifted into other things like their school days, hobbies and childhood. By the time she left his flat Remus found himself feeling a hundred times better than he had in days.

* * *

A horrible noise resounded round the room in the Auror office. Every worker looked up from their cubicle and placed their hands over their ears.

"What's going on?" Everyone mouthed, but no one could see the source. Everyone stood up and looked around, checked outside the room, James even stood on a desk to check if he could see anything and then abruptly the noise stopped.

"Everyone can I have your attention!" Scrimgeour announced, striding out of his office looking grim.

"You've got that already," Tonks muttered, rubbing her sore ears.

"I'll try to make this quick, I know you've all itching to get home for the holidays, many of you are picking your children up from the train shortly, but I need to alert you to something."

The heads of those impatiently checking the time looked up now.

"Dawlish went on a routine assignment three days ago and has never reported back. Has anyone heard from him?"

Everyone looked to their neighbour, then their other neighbour, every person shook their head. Voices started to reply. "I saw him tuesday." "He mentioned something about being out of the office." "I thought he'd gone off for Christmas early."

Scrimgeour's face grew sterner. "I don't want anyone to panic, but I do want someone to look into this." He instructed the office. "I'm going to draw up a rota of who's on shift over the holidays, look into when it's your turn and pass on any information to your relief. If we have nothing by New Year I'm declaring him missing."

"What was his assignment?" James shouted from the back, Scrimgeour's eyes flashed dangerously but James carried on. "If we're looking for him, it's pertinent information. How else are we supposed to know where to look?"

Scrimgeour exhaled shortly. "People I don't need to remind you that this is highly classified information, nothing discussed in this room regarding this case leaves the room. Are we understood?" Scrimgeour hoisted his glasses up his nose. "Dawlish was on a routine recognisance mission, we'd had reports of unusual activity in the Shropshire area and he was checking into it. I'll draw up the documents with the specific details on so you know what you're looking for."

"Was he on his own?" Kingsley asked.

Scrimgeour coughed, uncomfortably. "I know the procedure is usually to work in pairs but the mission was so minor I couldn't spare another body."

"That's odd." Tonks muttered under her breath to James. "Scrimgeour's a stickler for procedure."

James nodded but he didn't think it was odd, he had an inkling this was to do with missions they weren't strictly supposed to be working on.

"I'll reiterate people, this is classified, any leaks traced from this room and the culprit will be sacked and possibly held on charges." He snapped. "Dismissed." He turned and marched back into his office.

"And a merry Christmas to you too." Tonks said. "So does this mean you can't even tell Lily?"

"Since she doesn't work here that would be disclosing classified information." James said dully, his mind still whirring.

Tonks smiled. "I would have pegged you two for the type that tells each other everything."

James laughed. "A healthy bit of mystery is good for a relationship."

"I'll bear that in mind." She said thoughtfully.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to pick up my son." He patted her shoulder. "I'll see you at the Christmas party."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Party is stretching it."

"Now who's being cynical?"

"Oh go away before you're late."

The scarlet steam engine rolled into platform nine and three quarters as happy parents waited merrily, chatting to their friends and eagerly anticipating their children.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were among the parents, they were bundled up in homemade scarves and cloaks. "Those boys better be on their best behaviour." Mrs Weasley informed her husband. "I've had seven owls about them this term alone. They're sixth years, Arthur, they're going into the real world very soon and what will they do?"

"That's a while away dear -"

"Nothing! That's what they'll be qualified to do." She ignored him and carried on. "Look at Bill, Charlie and Percy, they left school and went into good jobs straight away, although I don't want them going as far away as Bill and Charlie. It'd be lovely if they joined the ministry like Percy."

Mr Weasley looked at her incredulously and privately wondered if she'd ever met Fred and George. They were about as likely to join the ministry as he was to become minister for magic.

"Oh look there's Ron." Mrs Weasley elbowed her husband. "Ron! Ron dear."

Ron shot her an exasperated looked. He turned to Harry, Hermione and Neville scowling. "She's always making a bloody scene." He pointed over to the right. "See there's your dad Harry, standing calming not waving his arms."

Harry looked over his shoulder and indeed saw James, he waved but James didn't seem to notice. "Well best not to give him ideas." He smiled at his friends. "I'd better go, have a good Christmas."

"You too." Hermione hugged him. "I'll see you back at school."

Harry waved and made his way through the throng of people to James. "Dad." He said and James made no sign of recognition. "Dad!" Harry tried again, waving his hand in front of his eyes.

James' eyelids fluttered and he seemed to come to. "Hello mate!" He hugged him. "Sorry I was miles away."

Harry looked over his shoulder and instantly knew what James had been looking at.

The Malfoys were twenty feet away collecting their son, only Narcissa was facing them and she looked odd. Harry had always thought she had a cold expression but now her face just looked blank. It was the first time he'd seen her since knowing about the curse and he felt uncomfortable standing there knowing and not doing anything, it gave him an inkling about how Sirius must feel. He turned his attention to the back of Draco's head, surely he must know something. Harry imagined if something like this happened to Lily, he'd know immediately. Harry stood on his tiptoes turning to one side but James was pulling his shoulder, dragging him away before Harry could see Draco's face.

* * *

The Ministry Christmas party was in full swing, the grand reception that was normally used for coming and going had been transformed. Fifty christmas trees were adorned with tinsel and fairies, multicoloured candles were suspended from the ceiling in between clumps of mistletoe. Enchanted ice sculptures that danced in circles were spaced throughout the room, while elves handed out food and drinks on grand silver trays.

As soon as James arrived he was checking his watch to see how long he needed to stay before he left. He scanned the room looking for anyone he knew and wanted to talk to. "Kingsley!" He called out gratefully and jogged towards him.

"Good evening," he smiled. "Where's the lovely Lily?"

This was another sore point for James. "She's at home with Harry, he's only been back a few nights and fallen ill." He lied. In truth, both Lily and Harry and point blank refused to come.

James'd gotten ready quickly after coming home from work to find both his son and wife lounging around in the sitting room not looking remotely dressed for a party.

"What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I'm not coming." Lily repeated, smiling lightly.

James blustered for a few moments before saying "you can't not come."

"I can." Lily was being breezy but resolute.

James was thunderstruck. He stood in the middle of the sitting room looking from Lily to Harry, who was pretending to be overly interested in a book. "Lily!" He exclaimed desperately. "Please."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go. I've had a very long day at work and I don't want to pretend to like all those pompous idiots. I'm too tired."

James still looked furious, he turned round to address Harry. "Are you coming?"

"Nope." He replied, looking firmly at his book. "What mum said."

"You haven't been at work, you've been sat here all day avoiding your homework!"

Harry put his book to one side and looked up bravely. "Dad, everyone stares at me. It's uncomfortable and I don't want to go."

James blustered again but found he couldn't argue so he turned back to Lily. "I've been to all of Slughorn's parties with you!"

"I know," she nodded in agreement. "But you don't have to come this year."

"That's because you've got Mary to go with now!" His voice was rising, he couldn't believe she was doing this. Before she could reply he'd turned and left the house, slamming the door and making her wince.

Harry turned to his mother who looked incredibly guilty. "Well we're going to have a lovely Christmas, aren't we?" He surveyed her for a moment. "So why are you really not going?"

"What I told dad." Lily replied, picking up Witch Weekly.

"Codswallop." Harry didn't miss a beat. "What's wrong?"

"You never know who's going to be at these things."

"Are you avoiding someone?"

Lily didn't reply, she just delved further into her magazine thinking about the odd letter she'd received earlier that day.

* * *

Back at the party, James was still determinedly having an awful time. No Sirius, no Remus and worst of all no Lily. He ground his teeth and slugged back another glass of something he'd picked up from a tray.

"James!" A friendly hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Arthur." James tried to make his smile genuine. "How're you?"

"Good, good!" He replied merrily. "And yourself?"

"Fine." He nodded. "No Molly?"

"No, she can't stand these things." Arthur replied merrily. "I'm here with my son Percy, he's Crouch's junior this year."

James frowned. "Oh really? Is he enjoying it? I haven't seen Barty around in ages, come to think of it, and I'm sure working for Crouch would be much easier without him being there."

Arthur chortled. "Don't say that in front of Percy, he loves him. Crouch is sending in owls everyday with instructions, he's ill apparently."

"I've never known Crouch to take a day off." James noted. "He must be deathly, I'll have to ask Lil if he's been in to the hospital." James cursed himself as he said Lily's name and reminded himself that he was angry at her.

"So how's Sirius?"

"Oh fine," James said distractedly. "Pretty much back to normal now."

"Apart from his lack of whoring." Mary joined them, joining arm with James.

Arthur chuckled embarrassedly and James rolled his eyes. "It's because you two have become in essence a couple."

"Should I tell him I'm still seeing other people then?" Mary's face was a picture of mock serious, it would have been convincing if she hadn't been trying not to grin.

Arthur, who was slightly uncomfortable, saw Percy in the distance and excused himself.

Mary turned to James and jabbed him in the ribs. "Where's your wife?"

"You mean my the one who refused to come tonight?" James asked drily. "She's at home."

"Aren't you delightful?" She was regretting coming over to talk.

"Why are you here?"

"You know how close the ministry is to the prophet." Mary replied taking a long slug of her drink. "Practically bed fellows."

"Speaking of bed fellows," James looked over to the right, where through the throng of people they could see Lucius Malfoy whispering to Fudge, Narcissa was standing close by smiling blandly at Fudge's wife. "Has Andromeda forgiven Sirius yet?"

"Nope." Mary sighed, also staring at Narcissa. "Nor has he apologised."

"Black family values."

Mary grinned back at James and they clinked glasses. "How much longer are you staying?"

"Half an hour tops, then I'm off home to get divorced."

Mary ignored the latter part of his sentence. "I've seen a friend from the sports department but come get me when you go." She patted his arm and strode forwards to chat with an attractive man James had never seen before.

James was stood on his own again. He turned in a circle looking for somebody to talk to, anybody really. Sirius normally came to these things with him which always made them a lot more fun. Not now though. James ground his teeth and cursed Lucius Malfoy inwardly.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

James's head darted to his right where Scrimgeour was frowning at him. "Nothing sir." He said automatically and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Scrimgeour looked as much in the partying spirit as James. "About Dawlish-"

"We're outside the designated room in which we talk about these matters, Potter." Scrimgeour warned him, barely moving his lips.

"Yes, I know that sir." James said graciously. "I just had one question."

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes and lifted his glass up, covering his mouth. "What?"

"How close is he to Fudge?"

"He's a supporter." Scrimgeour's voice was noncommittal. "Why?"

"Just working on a theory."

* * *

Christmas at the Potters' felt much busier than usual even though there were only two extra guests. There was Mary of course, a permanent fixture in their lives now and then Neville, whose grandmother had taken unexpectedly ill.

James was still furious with Lily for refusing to come to the Christmas party. She'd apologised to him over a thousand times but he wasn't listening and she didn't feel that she could tell him the real reason why.

"There must be something, Lily." Mary prodded, when they were alone in the kitchen together, overseeing the knives and pans cook dinner.

"I just didn't want to go."

Mary stood resolute watching her. "That sounds nothing like you."

"That's what Harry said, guess you're both wrong."

"No we're not, you're a terrible liar. I'm a journalist, remember? I can spot a liar."

Lily looked behind her to double check the door into the corridor was closed. Mary was still staring at her and Lily realised she wasn't going to give up hounding her anytime soon. "Fine. But this stays strictly between you and me."

"Of course." Mary dropped her crossed arms and stared at Lily curiously. "What is it?"

Lily reached inside her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to Mary.

Mary unfurled it carefully and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_ I hope you don't take unkindly to me writing and I apologise for everything that has happened between us. _

_ I too do _other _jobs for Dumbledore at times and during the course of this something has risen to my attention which I felt compelled to warn you about. _

_ I cannot tell you specific details in a letter in case it is intercepted but I wish you to trust me when I tell you not to go to the Ministry Christmas Party, stay home and double your enchantments. You are in danger. _

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ S._

Mary looked up and frowned. "What on earth is this cryptic little message? Who's it from?"

"My guess is Severus." Lily whispered back, turning the wireless up with her wand.

"Severus _Snape_?" Mary hissed. She whipped her head to the door where she could hear the boys' voices and back to Lily. "Why haven't you told James?"

Lily hesitated, how could she make someone understand? "Because," she hedged. "Because Severus would only have sent me this if it was really important and James doesn't trust him. I knew him, Mary and I can read between the lines of this letter, I'm in danger, not James and if I'd have told him either he wouldn't have believed it or he would have tried to sniff it out and gotten everyone into a mess."

"There's a third option." Mary said tersely. "That he would have acted like an adult, believed you and trusted you."

Lily crossed her arms defensively. "What if he hadn't?"

"What if he had?" Mary countered. "You wouldn't be fighting, for one. You're going to tell him about this eventually, we both know that, and he'll be even angrier when you do."

"I'm not going to tell him." Lily hissed. "The party's over, whatever was going on isn't anymore and he'll get over me not going."

Mary shook her head incredulously, curls bouncing all over the place. "You're being an idiot. Whatever _danger_ was going on, why do you think that was just for the Ministry party? If there really is something it won't have passed now the party's over."

"You have no right to lecture me!" Lily snapped. "What repercussions do your decisions make for the people you love most? My whole life is James and Harry, you have no right to judge me for how I choose to protect them."

Mary leaned back, feeling like Lily had just slapped her round the face. Mary gathered herself and said one more thing. "If you got off your high horse for one moment you'd see that I'm not judging you, I'm trying to help you." With that she turned round and stormed out the house.

Lily watched her go in shock. How had they gone from laughing to fighting in the space of five minutes? Every time Severus popped back up in her life something seemed to go wrong. No, she instructed herself as she wiped away a tear, every time he popped up she made the wrong decision and messed up her own life.

She rubbed her face and tried to get back to her dinner, but her mind was whirring. Why was it that she acted so unlike herself whenever he was involved? She thought about it again and again and came up with only one solution - fear. He inspired a fear in her that everything she loved was in danger and in trying to protect it, she always seemed to make things worse. Mary was right, Lily thought sadly. If she'd told James the truth in the beginning . . . she sighed. She had no idea what to do now.

Dinner was wonderful. The turkey and the potatoes and everything extra tasted just as good as a Hogwarts dinner made by elves. Everyone was a bit confused by Mary's disappearance and Lily told them she'd had to go and work on a story, and hated herself for telling yet another lie.

The topic of conversation was bittersweet for everyone. Frank and Alice. For Neville, speaking about them after all this time was like ripping off a plaster and giving a wound air to heal. He felt better than he ever had done and much closer to his parents. He learned that his mother was fiery and his father relaxed, they got into all sorts of trouble at school and afterwards (his grandmother told them off for getting too drunk at their wedding) and lots of other details that he'd never heard before, it allowed him to build a fuller picture of what they were really like.

"Alice held the honour of the only person in living (or dead) memory to get kicked out of Binns' class." Sirius laughed, wiping his eyes. "She fell asleep in the lesson while holding her wand and accidentally managed to set of a load of fireworks that were in James's bag."

Neville chuckled, it was hard to imagine Binns noticing anything in his class.

"She always got into ridiculous messes." James told him. "She was always so over enthusiastic that when she was young she accidentally blew things up, set them on fire, you get the picture. We'd hear some distant bang and know Alice was somewhere near."

"What about my dad?" Neville asked eagerly.

"He was much calmer." Remus answered. "He didn't cause half the explosions your mother did but he did always forget to jump the trick step."

"Oh yeah." Sirius smiled. "We were always pulling him out of that."

"Except for the times when you left him." Lily added, quietly. "And we had to pull him out."

"We only left him twice. And once we were being chased by Filch, so that hardly counts."

By the time dinner was over Neville had rounded images of these people he'd barely known. Remus and Lily proceeded to show him all the photos they had of his parents. It was the best Christmas Neville had ever had.

Harry watched them go over old photo albums from the armchair on the opposite side of the room. He'd seen the pictures before and felt like Neville deserved the privacy of talking about them without his interference.

Sirius opened the door to the lounge and smiled over Neville's head at a picture of the whole lot of them, many Christmases ago. He turned and spotted Harry alone in the chair. Settling on the arm and lowering his voice, Sirius asked. "Did you speak to Dumbledore?"

Harry's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. He knew Sirius was referring to his dream. "I didn't get a chance." He lied. He'd had plenty of chances but he hadn't known what to say.

Sirius opened his mouth but Harry spoke first.

"Please don't lecture me, I will go and talk to him, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Harry there may never be the right time, just bite the bullet. It's important."

"Why is it important?" Harry turned and asked.

Sirius looked him directly in the eye and spoke plainly. "You saw something that happened. There's complicated magic at work here and Dumbledore is the only person I can think of who might understand what's going on."

Harry nodded slowly, drinking in Sirius's words, relieved that someone had been honest with him and unsettled about the implications.

* * *

Sirius had in fact told Dumbledore himself almost immediately after Harry had confided in him. But they both knew it was just as important for Harry to go to Dumbledore so he could see for himself.

Dumbledore had spent many hours pondering the situation. He could guess what was happening and as his guesses where normally shrewd it was probably accurate, and yet he had learnt to be hesitant with his conclusions.

Dumbledore paced his office on December the 27th thinking hard. If Harry and Voldemort were connected, and it seemed safe to guess they were, then that connection could work both ways. The time to tell everyone the prophecy was getting nearer everyday, but he saw no way of addressing the situation without sending everyone into a panic. Neither can live while the other survived. Seven terrible words that would change the life of Harry and his parents. And of course it wasn't as simple as just killing Voldemort, there were the Horcruxes too. The only silver lining on that particular front was that unknowingly Harry had destroyed one and there was a good chance that Sirius had accidentally destroyed another. The snake. Dumbledore hadn't considered that it was one (and it abhorred him that in Voldemort's current state of semi-being he would make another one) until Remus had told him about Voldemort's scream. Tom Riddle had never been attached to a living thing, he lacked the basic human capacity to do so, therefore Dumbledore had to conclude there was a deeper reason to his cry. Of course this raised it's own set of problems. Voldemort was unaware about the diary but he may try and replace the snake.

There seemed so many problems and solutions that seemed to raise as many complications as they solved. Dumbledore marched determinedly to his cabinet, pulling out the runic bowl full of the silvery substance. Carefully, he drew his wand to his temple and pulled out silvery strands of memory. He watched everything he'd seen and thought, he found perusing his mind this way gave him greater perspective. Two things became woefully apparent. Harry needed to know more about himself and Voldemort and that Sirius Black had made a grave enemy.

There was a sharp knock on the office door. Dumbledore calmly locked his thoughts back in their cabinet and asked his guest to come in.

Snape slinked into the office and sat at his usual chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore joined opposite.

"Thank you for meeting me Severus," he said pleasantly. "Have you had a nice Christmas?"

Snape blinked but other than that his face remained an impassive mask. "Fine. Yourself?"

"Very pleasant." Dumbledore nodded. "Now to business. What is the latest from the Malfoys?"

"Nothing further since we last spoke, I'm progressing slowly and _tentatively_."

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded. "How is Lucius?"

Snape considered his answer. "He seems slightly unstable. I can't decide if this is progress or if he's becoming more dangerous. After all, unstable people are unpredictable."

"True, true." Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. "Excellent work, please keep an eye on the situation."

Snape nodded curtly. "As you wish." Snape stepped to his feet with a sweep of his robes. "One thing Dumbledore, Moody has searched my office, _again._" Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

Dumbledore sighed. "My apologies Severus, I'll speak with him."

Snape said no more on the subject and left the office.

Dumbledore rubbed his weary eyes. Never had so many allies been so fraught with mistrust.

* * *

After his meeting with Dumbledore, Snape hurried back to his office. He spent a full minute composing himself before stepping into his fireplace and spinning into Malfoy Manor.

"Apologies for my lateness," Snape said, stepping of the grate and greeting Lucius.

"No matter." Lucius said almost kindly. He led Snape to his seat at the table where several men were already sitting. "I'm sure you've met, Severus, but I'd like to reacquaint you with my guests. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott." Lucius indicated the two boulders and the weedier man beside them, all nodded to Snape curtly. "And Macnair." The last man eyed Snape warily as he took his seat.

"Now," Lucius continued. "The reason I have asked you here tonight is to discuss the future. Snape has brought it to my attention that ex-Auror Alastor Moody is watching our children with particular attention. Dangerous times lay ahead of us and we must stand together to protect ancient values."

Snape noticed as Lucius spoke he shook slightly. This was not a man ready to lead an army but one ready to unravel at the seams.

"What say you Dumbledore's man?" Macnair said quietly.

Snape stared back at him coldly. "Dumbledore's man," Snape repeated, sneering.

"Yes." Macnair replied. "Why should we trust a man so close to our enemy?"

"Why should we trust a man who works so respectably at the Ministry?" Snape countered.

Macnair scoffed. "Fudge is no more a threat than a flobberworm. We all know Dumbledore is not the same."

"True." Snape inclined his head. "I would suggest my closeness to Dumbledore is the most useful weapon at our disposal currently."

"How can we trust you?" Macnair repeated, a angry flush rising up his face.

"Enough." Lucius slammed his goblet on the table. "You are all here tonight as my friends, if you cannot trust each other I at least take it that you trust me?" Glowering at each other Snape and Macnair nodded. "Good." Lucius took a long slug of his drink.

"We all have our noses in the right places," Lucius told them. "We know Fudge is growing uncomfortable with Dumbledore and that he is simple to guide in a more suitable direction. We also know Dumbledore is not so easily swayed. Severus, how much does Dumbledore trust Moody?"

Snape inclined his head. "I'd say he trusts him fully, but he doesn't always agree with him."

"What can we do about that?" Lucius pondered.

"Why not enchant him? Make him even more unstable, that'll get Dumbledore to give him the boot!" Nott exclaimed, looking to Lucius for reaffirmation.

"Far too obvious." Snape commented.

"And what would you suggest?" Macnair shot at him.

"I would suggest planting a false trail of evidence for Moody, let him follow his nose to his own demise."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Excellent. And you'll start this?"

"In the new year." Snape nodded.

"Wonderful." Lucius exhaled, taking another long drink.

"And what if he suspects you?" Macnair was glowering at Snape again.

"Then," Snape began slowly. "We subdue our threats by any means necessary. Isn't that right, Lucius?"  
The whole table turned to look at Malfoy, who hesitated for a second and clutched his goblet even tighter. "Quite right." His voice shook so slightly that only Snape picked up on it.

Draco observed this meeting from a priest's hole behind a portrait in their dining room. His whole body was shaking. What was Snape doing? He was Lucius's ally through and through, he was no more helping Narcissa than he was loyal to Dumbledore. Silently, Draco scurried through the narrow passageway and up the stairs. He ran until he reached his mother's quarters and barged in without knocking.

"Draco!" She said in alarm, and then her expression faded into that horrible mask.

"Mother." Draco crouched next to her chair so that they were eye level. "Mother please." He pleaded, gripping her arms looking directly into her grey eyes.

For a moment the impossible happened, it was as though her eyes came back to life. "Draco." She stammered through great effort. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her voice trembled and her eyes filled with tears and then her eyes flickered back again. "We have tea with the Crabbe's on tuesday, we should remind your father."

"I'll remind him." Draco felt his lip trembling and had to leave the room before he broke down in tears.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Proof's in the Pudding

Chapter Six - The Proof is in the Pudding

James was called back to work almost immediately after Christmas. The ministry was always busy around the holidays, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were always being called out to settle nasty family disputes after too much fire whisky. However for the most part the Auror office was usually quiet. The Christmas spirit, or the spirits ingested by the individual, usually meant that the real dark magic was held at bay, perhaps taking the holidays off to plot for the new year, this year was no exception. Their inbound cases were strikingly minimal but every member of the department was hard at work on finding their missing comrade.

When their had been no results by the first of January, Scrimgeour was on the verge of doing the thing he'd been dreading- telling Fudge. Telling Fudge any untoward news always came with problems, first he'd shrug you off like a friend and tell you you're overreacting, then he'd think about it a little more and blame you for being incompetent and finally he'd write to Dumbledore and ask what to do. Well, he used to write to Dumbledore. This year the Minister seemed to be distancing himself from the Headmaster which had many people, Scrimgeour included, worried. Fudge was a good figure head, good at giving speeches, likeable, everything the typical politician seemed on the outside, but he was as good a leader as a flobberworm. While the going was good this wasn't a big problem but the tides were turning and if Fudge wasn't taking advice from Dumbledore he would be seeking it elsewhere.

Scrimgeour sat at his desk looking over the reports from his staff. Several of the team had visited the site in Shropshire and had yielded no results, it seemed as though Dawlish had simply vanished into thin air. He'd gone on a very simple mission, he was just required to watch a cottage where they'd had reports of suspicious activity. He was not to approach or interact with the occupants in anyway, he was only to watch and report his findings. Scrimgeour was seething, his best guess was that the idiot had gone in alone and gotten himself killed. He would have had to have been killed manually though, there were very few witches and wizard registered in that area and a powerful spell, such as the killing curse, would have registered with the ministry and they'd received nothing.

Sighing, he removed his glasses and wiped them on his robes. His eyes were aching. It was barely nine in the morning and he'd already been at his desk over two hours. He glanced at the clock over his door. He'd give it five more minutes and let the night watch come back before he faced Fudge.

Three minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called and James Potter let himself in, shutting the door behind him. "Just getting back?"

James nodded, he didn't look like he'd been up all night. Instead of yawning, his eyes were bright and wide awake. Scrimgeour's heart lifted hopefully.

"Do you have news?"

"Maybe."

Scrimgeours hope bubble burst. This was not going to get him out of seeing Fudge. "What is it Potter?"

"I've had an idea." He said importantly. "What if we've been going about this all wrong?" He sat down in front of Scimgeour's desk, practically bouncing with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Scrimgeour asked wearily.

"Well we've been investigating the area his mission was supposed to take place, thinking that was where he last was. But what if it wasn't? What if he was abducted before he left or after he returned?"

"Go on."

James smiled, he knew he was on to something. "It would explain why there are no surges of magic in that area."

Scrimgeour nodded thoughtfully. "Just one thing, if Dawlish's disappearance is unrelated to his mission, why has he disappeared?"

James continued to smile. "I've been thinking about that too. Dawlish isn't the first Ministry member to go missing recently. Bertha Jorkins from Bagman's department went missing over the summer. Ludo hasn't done much because he thought Bertha got lost."

"You disagree?"

"She was last seen in Albania." James said significantly.

Scrimgeour frowned. "I know what you're getting at but you're making a leap."

"Fine." James nodded. "But I think someone else has gone missing too. Someone closer to home."

"Go on."

"Crouch."

"Crouch?" Scrimgeour repeated. "Potter, Barty Crouch hasn't gone missing."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Only last -" Scrimgeour stopped, now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Crouch in months. "I'd heard he was ill."

"So had I. But when was the last time you'd known him take any sort of personal time? I've checked and the last time he went to St Mungo's was six years ago with a case of Lumbargo _and_ he worked through it."

Scrimgeour rubbed his temples. "Right. I need to let Fudge know about Dawlish."

"Can't you delay it?"

"You're gonna have to give me something more solid than that, Potter."

"Can you give me some time?"

Scrimgeour sighed. "Two weeks. Then I have to officially report this."

James grinned. "Thanks."

"I want you to work with Shacklebolt and tell no one else what you're up to. And Potter, if you're right, well, if you're right, be careful."

James nodded sincerely and left the office, having no intention of going home to sleep.

* * *

Remus sat anxiously at a small wizarding bar in Diagon Alley. It was packed to the rafters but he'd been lucky enough to secure one of the few tables, where he sipped his drink and looked round the room waiting.

"Hey!" He shouted, waving his arms. Sirius was a metre away looking over heads and through shoulders. "Sirius, here!"

"Hi," Sirius said breathlessly, unwinding his scarf and swiping snow of his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry," Remus said airily. "Did you hear from Dumbledore?"

"Yes." Sirius replied immediately. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine." Sirius nodded. "James?"

"Dumbledore says he busy with something at work and that it's best we don't ask."

"Cryptic." Sirius shrugged, but dropping the subject all the same. "Where is he anyway?" Sirius looked over his shoulder and round the room.

"Oh, er, he's not coming. Had to work."

"Ok. Well do you want another drink or someth-" Sirius stopped mid sentence. Andromeda and Tonks had just walked into the bar and seemed to be coming towards them. Andromeda looked as shocked as Sirius when she saw her cousin and turned to mutter something to her daughter. Sirius looked to Remus to tell him and found him looking very guilty. "What's going on?"

Remus fiddled with his collar uncomfortably. "We just thought it would be a good idea if you talked."

"We?" Sirius repeated incredulously, looking back to see Tonks dragging Andromeda towards him. "You and _Dora_?"

Andromeda and Tonks' final approach to the table saved Sirius from having to answer.

"Oh look, there's an opening at the bar, I'll get the first round." Tonks said brightly.

Remus jumped up, happy for an excuse to leave. "Excellent idea, I'll help you."

They scurried off leaving Andromeda and Sirius facing each other stonily.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Andromeda broke the ice.

"No, it seemed we were both lied to."

"Well I wouldn't know how that feels."

"Oh don't start." Sirius snapped. "I did it for you! I didn't want to worry _you_."

"That wasn't your choice!" Andromeda snapped back, Sirius made to answer back but Andromeda cut him off first. "I've taken care of you all your life, and Cissy where I could, and you lied to me! I thought for an instant I was getting my sister back, then she does something awful and I try to defend her and everyone tells me I'm crazy!"

Sirius felt the weight of shame in stomach. "I thought I was protecting you, Dora and I both did. What with Azkaban, we thought you had enough on your plate."

"I don't know why any of you think I need protecting." Andromeda sat down, the fight blown out of her. "We're all grown ups, I've never known why you think I'm delicate. Cissy maybe, but not me."

"I don't think you're delicate." Sirius said in surprise, dropping down into the seat across from her. "If anything you're the opposite. That's what I was worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd go marching up to Malfoy and get yourself killed!"

Andromeda's jaw dropped before she burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Sirius felt the corners of his mouth twitching. "Well now you've said it out loud it sounds a bit . . . well, ridiculous."

"You pair of idiots." Andromeda chuckled. "I mean there's nothing remotely funny about the situation but -" she broke off continuing to laugh.

Remus and Tonks put the drinks on the table and looked remarkably relieved that the tension seemed to have gone.

"You took your time." Sirius said accusingly, eyeing Remus who flushed and muttered something about a queue.

"Glad to see we're all friends again." Tonks said changing the subject. "Oh look, there's Filch. Who'd've thought they let him out of Hogwarts?"

* * *

After Lily had seen Harry safely back on the Hogwarts Express she made a trip to make amends. She couldn't go to Sirius's to see Mary (well actually she'd already tried that and Mary had refused to see her) so she was going to meet her at work and give her no choice but to talk.

As Lily was in King's Cross, she decided to take the underground to the Prophet office in east London. Stepping out from the busy tube station she took a minute to get her bearings and remember how to use the visitor entrance. She found her way to the old, disused dock and walked along the industrial quay until she found the right spot on the chalked wall, knocking twice on the brick with a large P written on it. Lily was unsurprised when the bricks seemed to retract until the gap was big enough to walk through. Ducking her head slightly, Lily stepped through into a glossy waiting room with a large mahogany desk running along a back wall, with several welcome witches and wizards busy answering memos and greeting visitors. Lily side stepped the desk and went straight to the left and up the stairs to the editorial department where Mary worked.

The floor was hectic. Memos flew with alarming speed and everyone seemed to be shouting, either at their colleagues or their quills which were writing furiously of their own accord. Lily worked in a busy hospital and yet the manic pace of the paper always blew her away. Mary often told her it wasn't the pace that got to her, it was the competition, the paper was a shark tank, you had to swim or get out of the water. Lily felt her stomach squirm guiltily, unlike these people she was Mary's friend and she hadn't been a very good one.

Walking further across the room, Lily saw the odd familiar face. A few old acquaintances from school and the editor Barnabas, who she knew from Slughorn's parties, but she couldn't see Mary.

"Lily!" A delighted voice struck up behind her.

Lily span round hopefully, but was soon disappointed. It wasn't Mary that had called her but Rita Skeeter. Lily didn't bother with pleasantries. "Have you seen Mary?"

Rita's smile didn't falter. "She's out of the office I'm afraid. Would you like me to tell her you dropped by?"

Lily sighed. "No. That's alright." Without saying another thing to Rita, she marched to Mary's desk and wrote a brief note on a scrap bit of parchment, carefully sealing it with her wand.

Rita sidled over to Mary's desk when Lily was gone, the note was sealed but it didn't stop Rita prodding it with her wand. Unfortunately the letter didn't open.

"What are you doing?"

Rita jumped a clear foot in the air as Mary strode towards her clutching a mug of steaming coffee.

"I was going to leave a message for you, but I see you're back." Rita lied.

"Back? I only went to the staff room. What's up?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"Your source on the Cresswell story sent word that they can talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks." Mary was more than uncomfortable but she didn't call Rita on it. Whatever she wanted, Mary refused to rise to it.

Rita scuttled off as soon as Mary resumed her seat. She put her coffee down and picked up her quill on her otherwise empty desk.

* * *

In the quiet village of Godric's Hollow a tall black man in an aquamarine cloak appeared seemingly from nowhere and strode with purpose towards a country lane full of cottages. The few muggles in the village had to blink twice at his appearance but as soon as the doubt came it left them. Odd apparitions and sudden memory loss were a hazard of being a muggle in the area, in fact all of their friends in other areas were constantly telling them they had the worst memories of anyone they knew (and they had to keep reminding them because they were constantly forgetting).

The cobbles and wild moors were thick with snow and the sky was so white that it seemed likely that a fresh batch was ready to fall any second. Kingsley Shacklebolt quickened his pace, sliding a little on the ice and marched along to the cottage he was searching for. He knocked twice on the door and waited patiently.

James Potter opened the door and ushered him inside where Kingsley could warm himself by the fire. James made them both drinks before getting down to business.

"Are you sure we're safe to talk here?" Kingsley asked, clasping the delightfully hot mug.

James nodded. "Lily's at work and Harry's back at school." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a few strips of parchment full of odd notes and doodlings. "What did Scrimgeour tell you?"

"That you think Crouch has disappeared and that you think someone is picking off Ministry employees."

James rolled his eyes at Kingsley's tone. "I don't think someone is picking off Ministry employees. I think a select few ministry employees have been strategically abducted, so strategically you'd barely notice it." Kingsley didn't look anymore convinced so James continued. "Three people so far. Bertha Jorkins in Albania and now Barty Crouch and Amadeus Dawlish, both in the UK. Something's going on Kingsley. First Peter escapes and goes to find his master _and_ we know he was successful because they're both back in the UK."

Kingsley waited until James had finished speaking. "So, you think Bertha Jorkins was abducted by Pettigrew and Voldemort in Albania, then came back to England and abducted Crouch and Dawlish. Why? Why those three people?"

James had been thinking about this. "I knew Bertha at school, she had a big mouth and a small brain. All it would take is one chance encounter, some simple spell work and they'd know the big players in the ministry these days. She had an excellent memory for those kind of facts."

"Crouch isn't a big player anymore." Kingsley countered. "He's well respected but he was shunted into a the Department of Internation Co-Operation after the court proceedings wrapped up, I'm sure even Pettigrew knew that."

"Revenge then?" James suggested. "He was a very big player at the time and he put a lot of the biggest supporters in Azkaban." Kingsley had his doubts at James's guesswork but he listened patiently. "And finally Dawlish. I know what you're gonna say, Dawlish isn't a big player either but," James paused dramatically, "but, _everyone_ knows he's Fudge's eyes and ears in our department."

Kingsley nodded, this was true enough. "Right. The problem, James, is that we still don't know Crouch is missing."

James didn't looked perturbed. On the contrary, he smiled. "I saw his junior today. Arthur Weasley's son. I asked about Crouch and he said something along the lines of hes very ill, he was very jumpy and couldn't shake me off quick enough."

"Are you saying Arthur's son is involved now too?"

"No." James laughed. "But he was so quick to get rid of me I felt like I touched a nerve."

"If he suspects something, why wouldn't he report it?"

"Would you report on Crouch if he was your boss?"

"Fair point." Kingsley acknowledged. "So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we pay him a little visit at home."

Kingsley sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. When do you want to go?"

"Now."

"So this is Crouch's house." James said to Kingsley as they stood outside a very square , white bricked house in Oxford. It was exactly the type of place you'd expect Crouch to reside, uniform in character, it had no quirks or charm, it was large and clean and very solid looking. James strode up the short drive ahead of Kingsley but he stopped him.

"Perhaps I should go first?" Kingsley suggested.

Kingsley marched ahead and knocked firmly on the door. A full minute went by with no answer, James looked ready to confirm all his suspicions. "Don't forget he no longer has his house elf, it'll take him a minute if he's ill."

"_If _he's ill." James muttered.

Finally, after another minute, the door opened a crack. Crouch peered out at them, showing no signs of letting them in, but after a moment he seemed to think better of it and opened the door all the way. James had to acknowledge that he didn't look well. His skin looked waxy and grey, like he hadn't seen daylight for months. His expensive robes looked worn and almost dirty, like he'd been wearing them for days on end.

"Hello Barty," Kingsley shook his hand in a friendly way. "Rufus sent James and I over to run something by you."

Crouch's eyes flickered. "Come in." He said curtly and led them through to his neat living room. James and Kingsley sat on a hard sofa opposite Crouch on a matching seat. "What did Rufus want to discuss?"

Kingsley didn't hesitate. Before they'd left Kingsley insisted they needed some reason to be there, a cover story of sorts. "We've had an odd case resembling one of yours from the dark days and we wanted your advice."

"Oh?" Crouch enquired.

"Yes." James answered. "We think we've found a proof of an active death eater in our midst but we're running into some bureaucratic obstacles in arresting him."

"We were wondering how you managed to convict Rookwood when he worked in the ministry?"

Crouch blinked, looking in the space between Kingsley and James and finally answered. "He was informed on by one of his own, Karkaroff, it was in a public trial so I didn't need to go through the Minister."

Kingsley frowned and James mirrored the expression. James sighed just dramatically enough. "Damn, that's not going to work in this case."

"Sorry to bother you, Barty." Kingsley got to his feet dejectedly.

"How are you feeling?" James enquired.

"Still under the weather, sadly." Crouch's voice was void of emotion, he stood up and led them to the door. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of help."

"Ah no worries," James said casually. "It was worth a try. Sorry to bother you at home but the Ministry's not always the safest place to talk."

"Naturally." Crouch nodded. "Out of interest, who do you suspect?"

James and Kingsley shared a look. "I'm afraid that's classified."

"Of course." Crouch nodded sternly.

"Goodbye Barty. We hope you get better soon." James said pleasantly as he shut the door in their faces.

Kingsley and James strode down the path at a pace and apparated back to James's as soon as the coast was clear.

James's triumphant look made Kingsley chuckle. "Crouch would never, _never_ have asked for classified information or allowed us to talk to him off the record. Kingsley, come on, something's wrong!"

Kingsley sat on the comfortable armchair and exhaled in agreement. "Something's wrong."

* * *

The forth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were waiting eagerly outside the DADA classroom. It was the lesson they'd been waiting for ever since last term, since Moody told them he'd be doing it. Everyone was excited, everyone except Draco Malfoy.

He would rather die than admit it but he'd had several nightmares in the run up to this class. Draco was terrified of being put under the curse and understanding exactly what his mother was going through. Crabbe and Goyle were guffawing behind him, discussing whether Moody would let them try the curse on each other and Draco was too consumed by his terror to bother telling them they were idiots.

Draco checked his watch. Three minutes. They had three minutes before he would make them do merlin knew what. Draco shuddered. Why didn't anyone else feel scared or violated about Moody forcing his way into their head?

Two minutes. Maybe he could pretend he was ill? He could have a stomach ache and go to the hospital wing. No, that wouldn't work. The mad old man would probably just come and fetch him and turn him into another rodent.

One minute. What if he started a fight? No. That definitely wouldn't work, and Moody would _definitely _turn him into a rodent.

_Thud, thud, thud._ The chatter in the hallway died as Moody approached with a clunk. "Early I see?" He growled, walking past them and unlocking the door. Draco dawdled at the back, determined not to enter until he absolutely had to and finally with an air of one walking to the death he trailed behind Crabbe and Goyle until someone put their hand on his shoulder. Draco jumped round and saw to his delight that it was Snape.

"Excuse me Draco, wait here for me." Leaving Draco in the corridor Snape strode into the classroom and told Moody he'd be needing Draco's help with something and to everyone's astonishment Moody didn't question him.

Draco followed Snape's quick strides down into the dungeon. He was so relieved he could have done cartwheels. "What did you need me for, sir?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you when we're in my office." Snape replied curtly and Draco didn't ask again. He didn't much care until he thought about Snape's meeting with his father over Christmas. There was the question again, who's side was Snape really on? Where were his loyalties?

They arrived in Snape's dark office and the door shut behind them with an almighty clang. Snape went to his desk and took out his wand and a quill. "Do you have homework, Draco?"

"Yes." He replied, confused, standing in the middle of the room.

"Then I suggest now would be a good time for you to catch up on it."

Draco's frown increased. Snape had pulled him out of Moody's lesson to let him do his homework? "Erm, sir. I thought you needed me for something."

Snape looked up from the essays he was marking. "Draco do not be dense. I would not permit Moody to carry out this particular lesson on you. Or have you forgotten why?"

"No, no of course not sir." Draco said quickly. "Thank you."

Snape nodded and continued with his marking. Draco sat down on the chair opposite his desk and reached into his bag for his work.

"Er, sir. I saw you meet with my father over the holidays."

"Oh?" Snape said silkily, not looking up.

"It's just, did you mean what you said to them about, well, necessary force?" Draco's voice trailed off at the end as Snape looked up and his courage faltered.

"Draco, when I agreed to help you the one condition was that you do not ask after my progress. That you remain normal with your father. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." Draco said scolded. He looked at his work and began reading the title of the essay McGonagall had set them. _How does changing the colour of an animal from white to black vary depending on the size of the animal?_

Draco dipped his quill in his ink and began to scrawl. _The increasing size of an animal complicates it's transfiguration in several ways, one way being colour. The bigger sized, i.e. the sheep has a more complex biological structure and surface area than the smaller sized animal, i.e. the mouse, therefore any attempt at transfiguration is necessarily more complicated on the bigger animal. Colour change is another complicated variable. Changing a colour of something small from one colour to a similar colour is not difficult but changing even a small animal from white to it's opposite black can take more powerful magic. _

Draco dropped his quill for a moment. White to black, what did he know about white to black? He racked his brains but they were too full of non-academic issues to pull out the information. When he thought of black he only thought of one name.

"Sir," Draco said quietly.

Snape sighed again and looked up. "What is it now Draco?"

"I was just wondering, well, you know Sirius Black, don't you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Well, he's my mother's cousin, isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Do you know if they were close?" Draco asked uncomfortably. "All of this started when my father walked in on him and my mother arguing."

"I know nothing about Black's personal life other than his unfortunate relationship last year and his even more unfortunate ones with Potter and Lupin. I believe he may be in contact with your mother's sister however."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Draco said in surprise. From everything he'd ever heard about Bellatrix and Sirius they sounded a very unlikely friendship.

"No, her other sister." Snape replied. His tone closed the conversation and left Draco to marvel about his mother's mysterious family whom he didn't know at all.

* * *

Voldemort was curled up in the hard armchair of a neat square living room, twirling his wand in his awful, childlike hand. The silent room was full to bursting point with tension, his audience were staring at him and waiting for him to speak but he was in no hurry to ease them of their fear.

He continued to twirl the wand, a trail of sparks broke out of the end and Wormtail let out a small, involuntary scream.

"Why would the Aurors have come here?" His voice was quiet, calm and even but there was no disguising how dangerous it was.

"My Lord, I am sorry, I do not know, I have not left the house." Wormtail had dropped to the floor and prostrated himself in front of Voldemort's chair.

"Silence Wormtail." Voldemort said coldly. "I know very well where you've been. I'm asking our friend."

The friend was hidden in the shadows, the darkness concealing him.

"I do not know my Lord." He answered in a surprisingly steady voice. "I have heard no whisperings from them."

"That will change soon." Voldemort replied, but astonishingly he dropped the matter.

"I do have news though." The shadow said bravely and when Voldemort did not admonish or curse him he continued. "Lucius Malfoy is said to have placed his wife under the Imperius Curse."

The room lapsed back in to silence. Voldemort was contemplating the words. "It seems that Lucius is not the upstanding citizen he claims. Good." His hands tapped the arms of the chair lightly. "There will soon come a time when we need to call upon our allies and," he paused meaningfully, "punish out our enemies."

The attention of the room was drawn to a man sat on the cold hard floor in the corner. His usual immaculate appearance was considerably dishevelled and Mr Crouch showed no surprise at Lord Voldemort presence in his house.

"Useless." He spat at Crouch. "We could have fed him to Nagini by now if it wasn't for Sirius Black." Voldemort's tone was light but the anger behind his speech intensified with every word. "He is the first enemy that shall pay."

"And, and, Harry Potter sir?" Wormtail asked, his lips still on the wood.

"That plan is moving forwards, Wormtail. Is it not?" He asked the shadow.

"It is my Lord."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in Hogwarts Castle Harry Potter woke up with a start, his head was burning, his heart was racing and he was covered in sweat.

He took a moment to compose himself, to reaffirm he was here in the castle, far away from Voldemort and his plans. Harry scrambled out of bed on his shaking limbs, tiptoed to his trunk and, careful not to wake anyone, withdrew his invisibility cloak. There was only one place he could go. Without hesitation, as soon as he was clear of the Fat Lady, he ran to Dumbledore's office.

Harry hadn't factored on not being able to get in. He'd forgotten that Dumbledore's office was not like the others, he must know the password before he could knock.

He paced up and down the corridor thinking. He knew Dumbledore had a fondness for sweets and that a previous password had been Sherbet Lemon. He shouted it at the gargoyle who did not budge. Harry said every sweet he could think of until at "sugar quill!" the gargoyle leapt aside and Harry was once again running.

He didn't bother with etiquette as he hammered on the Dumbledore's door. Checking his watch, Harry realised it was one in the morning and he was not entirely sure if Dumbledore even slept here. After a moment's panic his hopes were answered as a sleepy Dumbledore in a floor length nightshirt opened the door and looked blankly at him. It took Harry a moment to remember he was still wearing the invisibility cloak and to Dumbledore's credit he didn't flinch when Harry appeared suddenly in front of him.

"Good gracious, Harry." He said mildly. "It's rather late for a visit."

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said urgently. "It couldn't wait, I had a dream and -" Harry paused, now he was here it all did sound a bit ridiculous, after all it could have only been a dream.

Dumbledore didn't think so at all. He stopped any talk of the hour, ushered Harry inside and asked him to recount everything he had seen.

"They said there's a plan to get Sirius and - well - me too." Harry waited for some reaction from the headmaster who looked lost in thought. "Is it real sir?" Harry asked urgently. "Do they really have Mr Crouch?"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly and nodded. "Harry, I was hoping this time would come later."

Harry frowned at him. What time? Did Dumbledore know Voldemort was going to abduct Crouch.

"I'm so sorry but there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy woke up with a start in the middle of the night and for the first time in a while it seemed she truly had woken up. Fighting with all her might she grabbed her wand and tried to disapparate but the magic was too strong and she couldn't. Abandoning that plan, she flew down the stairs, determined to flee anyway she could. She'd opened the front door and could breathe in the cold night air when the secrecy sensors went off. The loud wails made it impossible for Narcissa to think, she couldn't remember what she'd been doing she could just stand there and fight the curse. Lucius was there in a flash, seizing her by the arms and cutting off the noise.

"Stop it, stop it, Lucius, please." She pleaded, her mind waging a war she was slowly losing.

"I can't, don't you see I can't!" He yelled back at her, shaking her. "If you're not like this you'll leave me, I can't have you leave me!"

"Please, Lucius, please let me go." She pleaded through great effort.

"No." She gulped. "Because I love you." He pointed his wand at her and whispered "_Imperio_!" All of Narcissa's fight left her and she slumped to the ground obediently.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Thing in Question

Chapter Seven - The Thing in Question

Harry noted that suddenly Dumbledore looked very tired.

"What is it you have to tell me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Dumbledore's blue eyes bored into him. "When Lord Voldemort attacked you as a baby, he left a part of himself in you. I have told you this already, that's why you can speak to snakes and feel when he is close. It seems it has also forged a deeper connection between you. Something that allows you insight into his mind but sadly this also means -"

"It also means he could see into my mind." Harry guessed dully.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "But we do have one thing on our side Harry."

"What's that?" Harry said, feeling utterly downtrodden.

"That Voldemort does not seem aware of the connection. While he is unaware of the connection your mind is safe."

Harry did not share Dumbledore's optimism. He glanced round the circular office, buying time before he had to speak again. The silver instruments were pleasantly whirring and puffing smoke and the headmasters and mistresses were watching avidly in their frames, not bothering to pretend to sleep. It was easy to feel safe in this warm, interesting office sat opposite the greatest wizard in the world. But he wasn't. Harry reminded himself firmly that he wasn't safe. Harry found it important to face the facts wherever he could, he was not being pessimistic but realistic, if he was realistic he could protect himself. He wasn't scared per se, Dumbledore hadn't told him anything that shattered his world. He'd had a feeling these dreams were something like this ever since he saw Sirius's reaction to his dream about the snake.

"But that is not what I needed to confess." Dumbledore caught Harry's attention again. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore's optimism had been replaced by something else that looked decidedly like guilt.

"He's going to come for me, isn't he sir?" Harry asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied honestly. "But that doesn't mean he will get to you Harry."

"He's trying, sir. He's trying now." Harry's voice grew stronger. "And I'm not the only target. He's going after Sirius too. He says there's a plan in place, if I could have just seen _more_."

"No." Dumbledore said sharply. "No Harry, you should not be seeing more. You need to block these visions out wherever you can."

"How?" Harry asked blankly, feeling he could hardly control what he dreamt.

"Occlumency, Harry. A peculiar branch of magic that strengthens the defences of one's mind."

"Who is going to teach me that?"

"I shall." Dumbledore replied pleasantly. "It's time I took a greater role in your education. Although I daresay we shall begin lessons at a more reasonable hour."

Harry smiled through his surprise. Lessons with Dumbledore lifted his spirits immensely. It meant when Voldemort did come for him he'd have a chance. "Thank you, sir."

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Dumbledore was losing the will to tell Harry what he needed to know. Did he need to know it yet? If they could work to stop Voldemort, and Harry had given him vital information into his plans, then did Harry need to know about the prophecy at fourteen? Dumbledore was beginning to think not. It was not pertinent yet.

"Sir?" Harry spoke again.

"Yes Harry?"

"How would Voldemort's spies have found out Narcissa Malfoy was under the imperius curse? Do you think Lucius Malfoy is working for them?"

"Possibly." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"He's evil enough. He was right there supporting him last time."

"True Harry. But I think he may be none the wiser about any of this than poor Gilderoy Lockhart."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Ask your father and Sirius. Lucius Malfoy is not a true believer of Voldemort, I mean to say, he did not continue to declare his support for the cause after his demise."

"You think he wouldn't help him unless he were in power?"

"Very succinct, Harry." Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Men like Lucius are only on their own cause at heart. That's not to say they're not dangerous."

"Sirius doesn't think so."

"Sirius of all people should know so." Dumbledore said gravely. "He made the mistake of ranking his own magical ability above Lucius's, Sirius may be the more able wizard but Lucius was able to hurt him in more lasting ways."

Harry drank in his words. "Is that why you asked him to stop trying to help Narcissa?"

"Partly." Dumbledore nodded. "And partly because he was too close to the situation to view it objectively. For Narcissa's sake, our game with Lucius must be strategic, which often means taking the long way round."

"Is that what Snape's doing?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected him. "And I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

Dumbledore's cooler tone told Harry not to push the matter. "What are you going to do about Mr Crouch?"

"That's the tricky question, Harry."

"Why do you think they've taken him?"

"Hard to say if there's just one reason." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I'm sure you're father's told you about Mr Crouch."

"He doesn't like him very much."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, he's not the most popular ministry member but he is valuable. He's very well connected and respected. He was responsible for making sure a lot of Voldemort's worst supporters were sentenced to Azkaban."

"So it could be revenge?"

"Perhaps. As I said, I would imagine there's more than one reason." Dumbledore's mind was alive with ideas and plots and counterplots. What to do about Mr Crouch? He'd have to let Rufus know and go from there. "Gracious Harry, look at the time!"

Harry glanced to the large clock and saw it was almost three in the morning.

"Thank you for coming to tell me this but I feel we can say no more about it tonight, or this morning I should say."

"Yes sir." Harry got to his feet.

"I'm going to ask you to do two things for me Harry." Dumbledore addressed him. "Number one, please do not spread the contents of our meeting far and wide. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are fine, Mr Longbottom too if you wish it, but it's better for your sake if this stays a private matter. Secondly, I'm going to ask you to exercise caution, in particular sticking to curfew, Harry. Although I believe you're safe in the castle I do not wish to tempt any fates. Can you promise me these two things?" Dumbledore lowered his half-moon spectacles and looked Harry directly in the eye.

Harry, who often had the funny impression Dumbledore could see through him, promised him with sincerity.

* * *

Lily and James weren't exactly fighting, but they weren't exactly friendly either. Everything was perfectly polite between them and yet Lily could sense that a subtle shift had occurred the moment she chose not to tell James about her letter and subsequently refused to go to the ministry party.

He wasn't furious, that Lily could have understood, he was quiet and polite and _cold_. He was taking all the extra time work offered too, so she hardly saw him to make amends. His coolness frightened her. When he was angry she knew he'd eventually calm down and they'd be alright but this time by trying to protect him she'd hurt him deeply and she didn't know how to make it better, or even if she could.

The morning after Dumbledore's talk with Harry, everything with Lily and James was perfectly ordinary. They were sat silently and the breakfast table, occasionally interrupted by bursts of small talk from Lily, when their doorbell rang.

"Can you get that? I really need to go." James asked without looking at her.

Lily's heart squeezed painfully. "Ok." She managed to reply, she wandered down the corridor, wiping a few stray tears away on the back of her hand. Her hurt was knocked out of her by surprise at the sight of Albus Dumbledore on her doorstep. "James." She called behind her, ushering Dumbledore into the house. "I don't think you should leave for work just yet."

"Why?" James called back irritably. He wandered to the kitchen door and saw Dumbledore opposite him by the stairs. "What's happened Albus?"

"Quite a bit." Dumbledore said gravely. "Do you have half an hour?"

Lily and James duly sent word to their respective workplaces that they were going to be late and sat around the kitchen table with Dumbledore, listening to his story. Unconsciously, James and Lily sought out each other's hand.

"So you're going to teach Harry to block him out, Albus?" Lily asked anxiously.

Dumbledore nodded sincerely. "And I hope to teach him in other ways too."

"As in advanced magic?" James asked.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said noncommittally. "There will perhaps come a time when that is necessary. In the meantime I shall teach him other things he must know."

"Such as?"

"That will be between myself and Harry, James."

James frowned. "Albus I really think we should know, he's our son!"

Dumbledore nodded but did not change is opinion. "Lord Voldemort's time is coming closer and Harry will eventually have to face him in full power. He has faced him twice already and lived to tell the tale and he knows they will come face to face again, he needs to be prepared independently of you. He needs to prepared as an adult."

"He's fourteen." Lily said in a worried voice, looking from Albus to James for support.

"He comes of age in two and a half years, Lily. He needs all the preparation he can get and this way we can ease him in to it." Dumbledore said reasonably.

"Two and a half years." Lily repeated blankly. "Merlin, I hadn't thought of it like that."

James looked like he'd been winded. "He's not an adult, Albus."

"He's not a child either." Dumbledore countered. "He's a wonderful boy. Smart, brave, loyal, everything you've taught him to be. You should be very proud."

"We are." James said without hesitation. "He's more mature than I was at his age."

"Do I take it I have your permission?"

"To teach Harry and not tell us what you're teaching him?" James reiterated, looking to Lily who shrugged with a half smile. "Why not."

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent."

"I knew something was up with Crouch." James muttered, half way between suspicion and satisfaction.

"I'm on my way to talk to Rufus about that now." Dumbledore said grimly. "Keep following your trail." Dumbledore got to his feet and James saw him out.

Lily waited in the kitchen, her mind whirring. It was starting again. It seemed like peace had been far too brief, where had the time gone?

James returned to the kitchen, all thought of hurrying to work long forgotten. He sat next to Lily and grasped her hand again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." She replied quietly. "How are you?"

James shrugged and gave a little laugh. "Sometimes we get so wrapped up in the normal that we forget we're not and we come crashing down to earth again." He squeezed her hand.

"James I -"

"- want to throw a sickie? I don't much fancy work now either. Although I should go and speak to Sirius, he said that snake attack was going to come back on him." James made to move but Lily held his hand tighter and pulled him back down.

"James I need to talk to you." Lily said, she locked on to his hazel eyes.

James frowned but sat patiently. "What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you about the Christmas party," Lily began and to her horror her eyes filed with unwanted tears, she brushed them away angrily. "I didn't go because I got a letter warning me not to and I didn't want to worry you."

To Lily's eternal surprise James smiled. "I knew you were full of it, come on then, show me the letter."

Lily bit her lip. "It's from Severus."

James raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Lily summoned the letter and handed it to him. He scanned the page and then read the letter again slower. "Lily, why do you think is from Snape?"

Lily was taken-aback. "Because - well - it just sounds like him." As she said it she realised wasn't necessarily from him at all. "Who do you think it's from?"

James shrugged. "It's another mystery to add to the list. Who do we know with S as an initial?"

"Sirius?"

James snorted. "I doubt it's him. Slughorn?"

Lily nodded. "Scrimgeour?"

"Rita Skeeter?"

Lily shuddered. "That woman wouldn't warn me if my hair was on fire."

"In all fairness," James flicked the end of her red hair and she laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

James kissed her and squeezed her hand. "It's alright. We have bigger fish to fry and you thought you were doing the best thing. I mean you were grossly mistaken but the good intent was there, Evans."

* * *

"Potter! Shacklebolt! My office - now!" Scrimgeour yelled, poking his head out of his office door and into the sea of cubicles.

Lots of heads shot up sending Kingsley and James wary glances and then looking back down before Scrimgeour called any of them out.

James and Kinglsey stood up from opposite sides of the room, giving each other confused glances as they headed past the staring eyes into the little office. James racked his brains, he hadn't gotten into any trouble at work since Sirius had left.

Scrimgeour waited by the door until they sat down in front of his desk. He waved his wand and the door slammed and the blinds fell down giving them privacy. "One minute," he told them quietly and tapped a little tape recorder on a filing cabinet which blared his voice out of the office. "I DON'T CARE WHAT EXCUSE YOU HAD! HOW DARE YOU GO TO A PROMINENT MINISTRY MEMBER'S HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION! HE'S ILL FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Now." Scrimgeour said in a quiet, businesslike fashion. "I've spoken with Dumbledore this morning and we've both agreed that -"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE!"

"That for the time being there is nothing we can do to help Mr Crouch."

"MR CROUCH IS NOT YOUR PEER!"

James and Kingsley were still goggling him.

"Well I can't let everyone know what we're really in here talking about." He said as though it was obvious. "This will deter any gossip."

"IF YOU WOULD ONLY USE YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

"Convincing." James said mildly.

Kingsley, who had also been brought up to speed by Dumbledore, was frowning. "Rufus are you seriously advocating we leave Crouch in the hands of _him_?"

Rufus sighed, making the upper lip of his fluffy beard flutter. "Our only advantage right now is that Voldemort doesn't know that we know."

"And how we know." James said seriously, looking from Kingsley to Scrimgeour who nodded in agreement.

"So we're just doing nothing about Crouch?" Kingsley reiterated.

"Of course we're not just going to ignore it." Scrimgeour rolled his eyes impatiently. "We'll be monitoring the situation closely. Not you two, they might suspect something. I'm restationing Tonks up there for the time being to keep an eye on the correspondence between him and his junior."

"And what do you want us to do?" James asked, while the tape screamed on.

"Your jobs and only your jobs, it's gotten underhand now so we're passing it over to Black and Lupin."

"But what about what he said about Sirius!" James exclaimed at Scrimgeour's foolhardiness.

"Potter, Black's a big boy who can defend himself. Like I said we're one step ahead. The goal at the moment isn't Voldemort it's his spy." The tape abruptly stopped. "You better go."

James and Kingsley took their leave but James reappeared moments later.

"Potter I've already told you-"

"It's not that." James said quickly. "Come out here."

Scrimgeour scurried out of his chair and round his desk to the office door. He hid his surprise behind a studied mask of disapproval but he was shocked to see their missing Auror Dawlish standing in the middle of the department.

"Are you sure you want us to only do our jobs?" James asked out of the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Later that night all the Potters' friends assembled at their house for dinner and battle plans. It was the first time Lily had seen Mary since their fight at Christmas and she was exceptionally nervous, especially seeing as Mary had never responded to her note.

As the five of them sat round the dinner table, Lily kept shooting her glances but Mary was professionally acting as though nothing was wrong.

"The note definitely wasn't me." Sirius laughed into his pudding. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well that's the last thing I was expecting but I'll cross you off the list." Lily replied in a deadpan voice.

"I think you're right, Lil, it's probably from Snape because he loooves you." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up, Sirius." James rolled his eyes.

"It's odd though," Remus added thoughtfully. "And do you think it was friendly advice or something more sinister?"

"What could be sinister about it?" Mary frowned. "It was pretty innocuous to me."

"But we don't know where it's coming from." Remus insisted. "Until you know the source how can you know the threat."

"You're enjoying playing detective, aren't you?" Mary pointed at him. "That's what all this is about."

"You've got me!" Remus put his hands up cheerfully. "I sent the note and framed Sirius for it."

They all chortled for a while before descending back into a serious mood.

"What's Dumbledore got you working on?" James asked Sirius and Remus.

"We don't know exactly yet." Sirius replied shrugging. "If the plan is revolving around Harry the safest bet to assume that it's someone operating in or around Hogwarts, I bet that's where he'll want us."

"Do you think there's a traitor?" Lily asked, it was the question she'd been pondering all day.

"Hard to say." Remus said fairly. "There could be dark magic involved."

"Or it could be Snape." Sirius added.

"I don't believe it." Lily snapped. "Stop trying to a paint a picture of him as a -"

"He _was_ a death eater, Lil. I'm not painting any picture."

"I agree with Lily." James said firmly, squeezing her shoulder. "He's too close to Dumbledore to be a traitor."

"He's _very _good at Legilimens." Sirius muttered.

"He's helped us loads!" Lily argued. "Why would he do that if he was still in league with Voldemort?"

"He could be playing the long game." Mary suggested quietly. "Seeing who the biggest bully in the playground is. I'm not saying it is him but it's worth considering, isn't it? After all, he's very close to Lucius Malfoy."

"It's worth a thought." James shrugged. "I still think it's unlikely."

"Same." Remus agreed. "I worked with him last year and while he's not always particularly friendly I think he's as dark as you or me."

"At school he was fascinated by the dark arts."

"Sirius, you tried to set a werwolf on him at school. Do you really want to start judging people by their teenage selves?" Lily said calmly and it shut Sirius up.

"How's Harry?" Mary asked, steering the conversation well away from Snape.

"We don't know," James said disheartened. "It's not something we can put in a letter."

"But Dumbledore says he's alright." Lily added.

"He'll be ok, he's tough." Sirius said firmly. "And with Dumbledore teaching him occlumency you've got your bases covered."

"If we figure out who the spy is."

"We will." Sirius said confidently, throwing an arm round Remus's shoulders. "We're a crack team."

They retired into the living room for drinks and when she could stand no more talk about spies Lily excused herself into the kitchen, saying she needed to put everything away.

Lily was just finishing wiping the surfaces when Mary came in for a glass of water. It was the first time they'd been alone together all night.

They both tensed in the silence and it was Lily that broke and apologised.

"It's ok, Lily. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, I shouldn't've said-"

"It really doesn't matter. We've got more important things to worry about." Mary smiled and hugged her tightly.

Lily hiccoughed. "That's just what James said this morning."

"Wise man."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, Mary I'm so relieved! I thought I'd really mucked everything up when you didn't answer my note."

Mary frowned. "What note?"

"The one I left on your desk a few weeks ago."

Mary shook her head nonplussed.

"I'd popped in to apologise and I was told you were out of the office. "It was the second of January, the day I dropped Harry off at the station."

"I was in the office then." Mary said. "I know I was because I had the most disastrous day with all my interviewees cancelling on me with winter colds."

"Well then how -" Lily began and then everything fell into place. "Rita Skeeter."

"What about her?"

"She was the one who told me you weren't there."

"She was sniffing round my desk!" Mary exclaimed, remembering. "I bet she took it, what did it say?"

"Nothing incriminating." Lily replied, although she felt uneasy. "She shouldn't be able to open it, I put a charm on it so that only you could read uit."

"I'll bet she knows away around that." Mary said darkly.

"Well what could she do if she saw it anyway?" Lily asked, in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

"You'd be shocked." Mary said furiously. "She's a bad person to make an enemy of."

"So is she my enemy or yours?"

"Both."

* * *

Severus Snape's office door blew open with a loud bang, followed by the _clunk, clunk, clunk _of Mad-Eye Moody storming into the office.

Snape hadn't moved, he sat calmly behind his desk as though he had been waiting for this moment. "Do come in, won't you?" He said icily.

Moody didn't take kindly to his humour, he looked deranged and approached Snape with his wand outstretched. "You may fool Dumbledore but I know what you are." He growled. "You're planning something with Malfoy." His face was so close to Snape's that the spittle was hitting him in the eye.

Still Snape didn't flinch. "Are you finished?"

Moody grunted and with a sweep of his arm, knocked everything off Snape's desk. Ink pots smashed and leaked in large puddles on to the wood, drenching the parchment that hadn't floated to the ground.

"You fool." Snape's lips barely moved, they remained a furious line. "You mad, old fool. Get out of my office." He didn't raise his voice but his tone was venomous.

Moody laughed, his electric blue eye spinning wildly in his head. "I'll be watching you."

"And I'll be reporting this to Dumbledore." Snape spat. "Get out of my office."

Still chuckling, Moody clunked away.

Snape sat still at his desk, seething with rage. If it weren't for Dumbledore's ridiculous staffing choices for the DADA position they wouldn't be having this problem. In particular he wouldn't have to deal with this interfering hound. It almost made Snape wish Remus Lupin was back in the post. _Almost_.

"Snape?" A wheezy voice called from the whole where his office door used to be.

"What is it?" He snapped, standing and gathering his robes, twirling his wand to fix the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Filch began, not trying to hide his glee.

"Don't worry, I'll be speaking to the headmaster," Snape grumbled.

"I was just wondering if you'd allow me to come too."

Snape twirled to look at the caretaker suspiciously. "Why?"

"I don't like him." Filch ground his teeth. "Soft on the students, encouraging insolence, making my job harder."

"Indeed." Snape's eyebrows raised and another idea hit him. The conversation he'd had with Lucius Malfoy about destroying Moody in Dumbledore's eyes flittered to the surface. "Come in, Filch, have a drink."

Looking delighted, Filch practically leaped over the door frame into the office and Snape mended the door in a trice.

"It may not be necessary to go to the headmaster." Snape said quietly, still twirling his wand in his hand.

"Why's that?" Filch looked as though Snape had robbed him of his favourite toy.

"I think there might be another way of showing Moody our displeasure."

* * *

After dinner, Sirius and Mary retired home to their flat, both almost inexplicably weary after such a quiet evening with friends.

Mary put the kettle on while Sirius waved his wand, lighting the room and jabbing his wand at the fire which burst to life. "So have you and Lily made up now?" He asked, settling on the seat nearest the flames.

Mary brought over the tea and sat next to him. "What do you mean _made up_?" She asked suspiciously.

Sirius chuckled. "You stormed out at Christmas when I knew for a fact your work docket was clear. It's not hard to put two and two together . . ."

"Alright, alright." Mary conceded, smiling. "Yes we've made up."

"Are you going to tell me what you were fighting about?"

Mary took a long slug of tea before lightly reply, "nope."

"Spoilsport."

Mary laughed. "I'm just glad you and Andromeda have made up, honestly the temperaments you people have."

"_Us _people?" Sirius repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Blacks. You have a certain temperament and a displaced sense of entitlement where you always think you're right."

Sirius blinked, taken-aback. "Where's this pyscho-babble coming from?"

"Living with you."

"We've lived together before, we all did at school."

"It's not really the same, is it?"

"I suppose." Sirius shrugged, slugging back his own tea. "I'm _entitled_?" He reiterated, his voice laughing in disbelief.

"Completely but you've deflated your head loads since school if that's any consolation."

"Not really."

"You know who in your family isn't like that?" Mary continued regardless.

"No, would you like me to get out my family tree?"

"Dora." Mary ignored him. "She's nothing like you or Andromeda."

"She took after Ted." Sirius shrugged. "Calm temper, him and Dromeda balance each other out well."

"So you think you need that then, someone that balances you?" Mary asked seriously looking directly into his eyes.

Sirius didn't break her stare. "I know what you're getting at." He smiled, cocking one eyebrow.

Mary's heart sped up in a funny way. "Oh?"

"It's obvious."

"Is it?" Her heart hammered faster.

"Yeah." Sirius laughed. "Although you've brought it up very cleverly."

"I -er - what?" Mary's heart rate decreased and she frowned.

"Remus and Dora!" Sirius said heartily and draining his cup.

"Oh." Mary tried to hide her deflated voice. "Right yes."

"I suppose you thought I'd mind?"

"Well he's not really been forthcoming with anything, you know Remus, they could actually just be friends." Mary put her cup on the floor and found herself staring at the wood for too long, barely listening as Sirius spoke.

"I think she'd be really good for him, actually, no, they'd be good for each other."

"You should tell him." Mary said, in an overly bright voice.

"What as in give him my blessing?" Sirius grimaced. "Is that really necessary?"

Mary smiled wryly. "You know Remus, it'd mean a lot to him."

Sirius nodded, "ok."

"Great." Mary jumped to her feet, leaving Sirius lounged on the sofa.

"Are you going to bed?" Sirius said, surprised by her sudden movement.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. Tired." Mary jabbered far too quickly, suddenly very keen to leave the room.

"Ok." Sirius said mildly. "Goodnight."  
"Night!" Mary didn't look back as she marched into her bedroom. What on earth was going on with her? She reminded herself firmly that this was Sirius Black - man-whore. Shaking her head in disbelief she passed the emotions away as the byproduct of a very odd evening.

* * *

Draco had been wondering a lot about his mother's family recently, especially the elder sister he'd never know existed. He'd heard of Bellatrix Lestrange, of course, everyone had heard of her. Truth be told, Draco had once found the idea of her very thrilling, it made him feel important and dangerous being so closely related to the Dark Lord's top lieutenant. Obviously now his perspective had changed.

It was easy enough to find Andromeda once he started looking. The library held records upon records and amongst them were the details of past students. He only had to search around the years his mother had come to school and he found her, two his mother's senior, Andromeda Black. Armed with her name Draco had written a letter.

Draco was huddled in the dark, cold owlery debating whether or not he should send the letter. Every owl that hooted made Draco jump, his feet echoing loudly on the stone, hay strewn floor. His hands held the yellowing parchment trembling. Send or burn? Send or burn? Like telling Snape about his mother, this was another move he couldn't take back once he'd done it?

Ignoring his own eagle owl, who took great offence, Draco beckoned a school barn owl and tied the scroll to his foot. Before he could second guess himself he'd take the owl to a glassless window and let him go.

* * *

Andromeda was surprised early one morning by an owl persistently tapping on her kitchen window.

"Alright, alright." She told the unfamiliar owl as she unlatched her window and it zoomed in.

"Who are you for?" She asked it, as it held out it's leg. Andromeda had assumed Ted or Dora and so was surprised when she found her maiden name in unfamiliar handwriting.

_Dear Andromeda, _

_I have recently found out that you are my mother's, that is to say Narcissa Malfoy's, sister and I __thought __needed to inform you that she is unwell. _

_ I am fourteen years old and have only recently heard your name therefore I'm presuming you have been estranged from my mother for a long time. I'm writing in the hope that you have some familial affection left for her and can help me to help her. _

_ I daren't write any more but if you can please meet me in Hogsmeade village on the 23rd of February in the Hog's Head, I can tell you more. Don't reply in case it's intercepted._

_ Please don't mention this to anyone, especially Lucius, my father. _

_ I'll see you at 2 pm on the 23rd, hopefully. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy._

Andromeda had to read through the parchment a few times before she could believe her eyes. She instantly knew that she would meet him. It was more than she could hope for to be reunited with her family in this way.

The issue of whether to tell Sirius haunted her. She didn't want to tell him, she thought he'd sense something fishy and insist on accompanying her and ruining the whole thing. However, wasn't this the very thing she'd been so angry with him about?

Andromeda knew she couldn't be such a hypocrite and resigned herself to battling with him to stay home. Despite this she was very happy and felt a small unfamiliar bubble of hope in her chest.

* * *

The fierce January weather battered the exterior of Malfoy Manor with sheets of icy rain, and despite the fires lit in every room, it was just as icy on the inside.

Narcissa was so far under the curse she was having conversations with herself about Draco for long periods of time. Lucius had decided from that point that it was safer she stay in the house and put around the story that she was ill.

Lucius wasn't looking well himself, even Cornelius Fudge had asked what was the matter with him, and for Fudge to notice something it must've been gravely obvious.

He felt better now Draco had gone back to school, he no longer felt so guarded in his own home and his cellar full of fire whisky, wine and mead stopped him from fighting too fiercely with his conscience.

He knew deep down that his precarious situation was doomed in the long run, either he'd have to lift Narcissa's curse or her life would have to end altogether. Neither alternative was particularly appealing and so in lieu of any ideas Lucius drank and tried to forget about everything.

Very late that night there was a firm knock on the door. Lucius didn't stir from his armchair where he was propped up, asleep in a drunken stupor. Instead a timid little house elf by the name of Chinzy greeted their guest. Even the elf world Peter Pettigrew was a famous name and if it hadn't been for the magic binding Chinzy to her owners she would have run and slammed the door in his face. Unfortunately she had no choice but to let him in and then wake Mr Malfoy.

The little elf left the dirty man in the foyer while she slipped away into Lucius's study. She knocked three times with no success so she bravely pushed open the door, where she found him sleeping soundly. She gulped. From the other side of the room she clicked her fingers to produce the sound of a bull horn, rousing Lucius with a start.

"What is it?" He snapped at the shaking elf.

"Master has a visitor." She managed through her shaking jaw.

Lucius frowned and checked his time piece. "It's far too late, tell them to go away." And he settled back down in his chair for another nap.

"They has told me I must find you." She was still trembling.

Lucius eyes snapped back open angrily and the shaking elf retreated. "Who do you work for? You work for me! You do what I say!"

"But sir," she stuttered, tears dripping out of her protruding eyes. "It is Peter Pettigrew."

Lucius had raised his hand to beat her but found it flopping by his side once she had said the name. His heart raced uncomfortably and he ran a finger through his unusually lank, greasy hair.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius pushed past the elf and strode into the foyer. He held his hands in fists so they wouldn't tremble. "Very stupid of you to come here, Wormtail." He sneered as he reached the figure. "They'll be on my scent now too."

Pettigrew jittered uncomfortably at Lucius's words. "I'm here on behalf of the Dark Lord." He stuttered quietly. "He has a job for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Helloo all! Thank you as ever for keeping reading. I'm sorry to say that I've become rather busy and I have to put this on pause for the time being, I promise I will finish it! I know exactly where the story's going, just consider this a mid-season break. Ciao for now. xx**


End file.
